


i guess that's destiny doing it right

by allyasavedtheday



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Isak, 21-Year-Old Even, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Reunions, barcelona, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: “Isak!”He huffs, raising his head once more and catching a glimpse of a waving hand at the corner of his vision. His eyes land on the platform on the other side of the tracks and, after a moment of squinting, his gaze focuses on a blond head significantly taller than everyone around him.“Isak!”Isak’s eyes widen as the person finally seems to realise they’ve caught his attention, grinning widely and waving.And that’s-Even.*Or the alternate universe where Even originally went to Nissen and became friends with Isak and Jonas when they started first year but moved away after his episode at the end of first year only for Isak to never hear from him again. Fastforward to the summer before Isak starts college when he’s travelling around Spain and bumps into a certain someone in Barcelona.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> askdlfjfkalskdf okay!! so this was initially a tumblr prompt fused with an idea of my own that I had always wanted to write but never gotten around to and people seemed to really enjoy it so I've decided to turn it into a WIP!!!!! I'm going to try to update _at least_ once a week but I'm about to be extremely busy for the next two weeks with college so I can't make any promises right now but I'll do my best!!! thing should calm down after that though!
> 
> Chapter 1 is comprised of two parts that have already been posted on my tumblr which you can read [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/158792913232/can-you-please-write-about-isak-and-even-going-on) and [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/158828897692/i-guess-thats-destiny-doing-it-right) :)
> 
> Title comes from Barcelona by Ed Sheeran which definitely inspired the setting for this fic so thank u @ Ed  
> Characters, as always, do not belong to me and are property of Julie Andem
> 
> Finally, I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you very soon!!!! <3
> 
> Edit** I've now made a playlist for this fic which you can listen to [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/ciaraboo_/playlist/73YDwziQZiE8oWdeWZp6n0?si=LQt8mJKZQ8WF4hd0r0uKBw) :)

Isak is idly scrolling through his phone while he waits for the metro to arrive when he hears someone call his name. He frowns, glancing to the side, but the only people standing around him are an elderly couple reading a travel guide and group of fourteen-year-old girls huddled around a phone. He shakes his head and returns his attention to his own phone.

He’s definitely hearing things.

There’s no reason for anyone to be calling his name. For one, he’s in Spain. And he’s not sure his name is all that common here. For another, he’s travelling alone. He’s only been in Barcelona for two days so far and there’s no one he knows here to be calling his name in the first place.

Except.

“Isak!”

He huffs, raising his head once more and catching a glimpse of a waving hand at the corner of his vision. His eyes land on the platform on the other side of the tracks and, after a moment of squinting, his gaze focuses on a blond head significantly taller than everyone around him.

“Isak!”

Isak’s eyes widen as the person finally seems to realise they’ve caught his attention, grinning widely and waving.

And that’s-

 _Even_.

Even, who Isak and Jonas had made friends with during their first year of Nissen. Even, who Isak had had a hopeless crush on. Even, who’d moved away out of the blue at the beginning of second year.

“Even?!” Isak calls incredulously, feeling slightly self-conscious about the people around him who startle and stare at the sound of his voice. But then Even’s laugh echoes over to him and Isak feels a thrumming in his chest. A distinct Even-specific feeling he hasn’t experienced in nearly two years.

Even cups his hands around his mouth and yells, “Don’t move! I’m coming over to you!”

With that, Even spins on his heel and disappears back up the stairs behind him while Isak stares after him dumbfounded. Isak can feel the people around him watching him curiously but he doesn’t meet any of their stares. He’s too- _shocked_. He can’t really believe this just happened?

He hasn’t seen or heard from Even in almost two years; what are the chances he’d find him in _Barcelona?_

The metro arrives and Isak feels disorientated by all the people around him suddenly flocking to the train and the dozens of new people that pour out of the train doors once they open. He whips his head around, wondering how he’s supposed to find Even amidst all the people but he stands still because Even told him to wait and it’s been two years since he’s seen him but Isak is still helpless to do whatever Even asks.

The platform empties out after a minute or two, leaving Isak and a few stragglers behind. That’s the only reason he hears the slapping of shoes on the steps and he spins around just in time to see Even hopping down the last couple of steps and hurtling towards him. He doesn’t know what he expects Even to do but throwing his arms around him is the last thing he thinks of.

But one minute Even is closing the distance between them with quick strides and the next he’s got his arms flung around Isak’s shoulders and is pulling him into an almighty bear hug. Isak freezes for a moment before he brings his own hands up around Even’s waist and hugs him back. He hears Even’s delighted laugh right by his ear and the sound still sends shivers down his spine. He finds himself breathing Even in – that same familiar scent from before but overlaid with the stronger smell of sun cream and the beach – as Even squeezes him tight.

Even steps back after a moment, hands clutching Isak’s shoulders as his gaze travels all over Isak’s body, almost like he’s drinking him in. It makes Isak blush but he thinks he can probably blame it on the heat. Even meets his gaze finally with a beaming grin. “I fucking missed you,” he declares, shaking Isak’s shoulders slightly with his conviction.

Isak swallows down the million questions he has – _Why did you leave in the first place? Why didn’t you call? Why did you never answer any of my messages? Where were you?_

Instead, he smiles and lets himself revel in the fact that Even is actually _here_. “I missed you too,” he replies, still slightly incredulous. This is real. Even is standing in front of him right now and looking just as devastatingly handsome as he had two years go. Still taller than Isak even after his growth spurt, still sporting the same cinnamon swirl hairstyle albeit a little deflated due to the heat, still wearing the most beautiful crinkly-eyed smile. In fewer layers than Isak is used to and skin lightly tanned from the sun.

God, he’s fucking gorgeous.

“Do you have to be somewhere? What are you doing right now?” Even asks in quick succession. “We _have_ to catch up! It’s been way too fucking long.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Isak shakes his head, butterflies erupting in his stomach at the sight of Even’s smile growing. “I was just gonna head back to my hostel but we could do something.” He says it shyly, feeling like his sixteen-year-old self again with Even standing so close.

Even lets go of him but only to fish his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “Still a little too early for dinner,” he mutters before raising his head along with an eyebrow at Isak. “Wanna grab a drink and then we can get food later?”

Isak nods too quickly, trying to keep the excitement off his own face. “Sure.”

Even’s smile still rivals the sun when he says, “Come on, I know a place.”

*

They end up in a bar along the strip that Even seems to know fairly well, considering he greets the bartender by name when they arrive. “Still drinking shitty beer now that you’re legal?” Even asks Isak with a wry smile as he leans on the counter.

Isak scoffs and rolls his eyes. “My tastes have improved since I was sixteen.”

“Hmm so Sex on the Beach it is then,” Even teases with a laugh before turning to the bartender and missing the flush that rushes to Isak’s cheeks. He orders them two beers and hands over the money before Isak can even think to get his wallet out.

“Grab that table over there,” Even says, nodding at a table just outside the door, under the canopy while he takes both their glasses from the bar top.

Isak leads the way, sliding into one of the wicker chairs as Even sets their glasses on the table and settles into the other.

There’s a moment of silence when they first sit down where it seems to sink in for both of them that this is real. They’re here, sitting in a bar in Barcelona, after going two years without having spoken a word to one another.

“So how have you been?” Even asks and Isak almost wants to laugh because how can he even answer that question? How much of the past two years is he supposed to fill Even in on?

In the end, he settles for the simple truth.

“Good,” he tells him with a small smile, taking a sip of his beer and setting it back down on the table. “I’ve been good. I mean, things were pretty bad for a while, you know, but- I’m happy now.”

Even had been there when Isak’s dad walked out and subsequently when Isak had ran away from home and ended up living in Eskild’s basement until Noora moved to London. He’d left before Isak had come out though, still in the dark about the other secret that had made Isak’s life a living hell back then.

Even nods and sounds genuine when he says, “That’s good,” and then, carefully, he asks, “How’s your mom?”

“She’s doing well,” Isak answers, blowing out a breath. He didn’t think they’d be getting into the heavy stuff so quickly. “After I kind of got my head out of my ass and started talking to her again I managed to convince her to get help. She still has bad days but she’s doing better than before. She has a support system, y’know?”

“That’s really great, Isak,” Even says softly. “I’m glad you’re speaking to her again.”

“You always were her biggest cheerleader,” Isak remembers. “You kept telling me to stop ignoring her.”

Even hums in acknowledgment. “Glad you finally listened,” he teases with a wink, before lifting his glass to his mouth.

“What about you?” he asks, fiddling with a beer mat and glancing at Even from under his eyelashes. “How have you been?”

For the first time since they saw each other on the platform Even’s gaze flits away from his, focusing instead on the condensation on his glass. “I’m doing good,” he admits quietly. “I-“ he pauses, eyes darting to Isak’s and Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “I’m sorry I never answered any of your calls.”

“Oh.” Isak’s mouth drops open in surprise as he considers what to say. He hadn’t expected Even to actually acknowledge it.

“I should’ve explained to you what was going on; that was the least I owed you,” Even says solemnly. “But I was in a really bad place back when I left and-“ He cuts himself off, offering Isak a sheepish smile. “I’ll explain it to you later, okay? I don’t want to bring down the mood. Tell me about your life. How’s Jonas?”

Isak accepts the rebuff for what it is, starting to think there might be a lot more to Even leaving than he’d originally thought. Either way it sounds like way too deep of a conversation to be having when they’ve been talking for less than half an hour. He thinks keeping it light-hearted might be the best way to go for now.

So instead he regales Even with stories of some of the more ridiculous things he, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus have gotten up to over the last couple of years and hoards every single smile and laugh he manages to draw out of Even.

“How come they aren’t here with you?” Even asks somewhere in the middle of a story about Magnus’ lack of prowess in the relationship department.

Isak shrugs. “We took a holiday around my birthday once school ended but we stayed in Norway and I guess I just wanted a change of scenery for a couple of weeks before we started college. Noora suggested Spain; she used to live in Madrid, y’know? So I found some cheap flights, googled a few hostels and decided to just go.”

Even raises his eyebrows, looking vaguely impressed. “The Isak I knew would never venture out on his own like that.”

Isak scoffs. “The Isak you knew moved out of home at sixteen in case you’re forgetting?”

Even laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. “Fine. But Eskild basically adopted you so I don’t think that counts.”

Isak rolls his eyes even though it’s kind of true. “Whatever.”

“And your girlfriend didn’t want to come with you?” Even asks casually but there’s a glint in his eyes that seems anything but and Isak has to shove down the heavy beating of his heart as he replies.

“Boyfriend actually,” he says, corners of his mouth curving up in a smirk when Even’s face goes blank with surprise. “Well, if I had one. So, nope. I’m here on my own.”

Even’s smile is back, looking promising, and Isak feels anticipation fizz in his veins.

“Good to know,” Even replies nonchalantly.

Yeah. Good to know.

*

They lose track of time as they talk, too busy trying to catch up on every detail of one another’s lives. Isak tells him about everyone Even used to be friends with and lets him know who’s dating who and what everyone’s plans are for after school. Even informs him that he hasn’t started college yet and instead has spent the past year travelling. Apparently he’s been in Barcelona for two weeks so far and has a string of other countries in central Europe under his belt before this one.

“I want to start in September though,” Even tells him at one point. “I’ve applied for Film and Media Studies so I’ll probably be going home at the end of August. Travelling was never meant to be permanent, y’know? It was a chance to get inspiration for my films by visiting all these incredible places. And now I’ve got so much great footage from the past year, I swear, I’m gonna ace every fucking video project I’m assigned with this stuff.”

Isak doesn’t realise he’s smiling until Even suddenly stops speaking and looks at him with a confused little tilt to his expression. “What?”

“Nothing,” Isak says, shaking his head. “I’m just glad you’re still into that stuff.”

Even’s expression softens before he rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. “I haven’t changed _that_ much.”

“I know!” Isak laughs. “But still, you wouldn’t be you if you weren’t a movie nerd so I’m glad you still like all that.”

Even’s smile reaches his eyes when Isak casts a glance at him and it immediately has him looking away again, ducking his head to hide his own upturned lips.

“What time is it?” Even asks suddenly and Isak snaps his gaze up again, meeting Even’s expectant expression before reaching into his pocket to check his phone.

And- huh.

“21:21,” he replies.

Even arches an eyebrow in surprise. “Seriously?”

Isak checks his phone again to confirm and nods. “Yeah.”

“We’ve been here awhile-“ And they have; when they’d first arrived it’d been just before 18:00, “Want to grab something to eat?”

The words _date_ flashes in Isak’s mind like a neon signs but he shoves the thought away and instead, downs the end of his third beer before nodding decisively. “Let’s go.”

*

Dinner is just an excuse for more conversations and it feels exactly like it did before, when they were still in school, but also different.

In school, Isak had been a nervous wreck around Even seventy percent of the time, blinded by his crush and barely able to brush against Even’s shoulder without breaking out in a full body blush. Now, he’s still nervous, but it’s an anticipatory kind of nervousness. He feels a little braver, here on his own with Even and no one else around them. Older and more confident in himself and he can’t help but lean a little closer across the table or flirt back a bit.  

Even had always been flirty before and it would always turn Isak into a stammering mess. Isak could flirt with girls because he never really cared but trying to flirt with _Even_ had never gone to plan. Now, Isak manages to pull out some of that old charm and he uses it to his advantage, delighting in every surprised smile he can coax out of Even.

But the truth is, Even still makes him feel giddy inside. Still makes his knees turn wobbly when he smiles at him for too long.

The place they’re eating at doubles as a bar, complete with a dancefloor that’s already clustered with older couples and groups of little kids dancing to the live band. It’s a nice atmosphere, very Even in a way. Bright and colourful and happy.

Fuck, Isak’s missed him.

Once they’ve let their food digest a bit Isak catches the way Even’s eyes keep straying to the dancefloor and he knows what’s coming before Even even opens his mouth.

“Dance with me,” Even requests with a sparkle in his eye that makes Isak’s heart skip a beat.

He splutters, trying to come up with an excuse but Even stands and rounds the table to hold out a hand to him and the word “no” is suddenly a lot harder to say when presented with the idea of holding Even’s hand.

“ _Please_ , Isak,” Even whines, grabbing onto Isak’s hands without preamble and attempting to pull him out of his seat. “ _Please_. I haven’t danced with someone in so long.”

Isak snorts but allows himself to be dragged to his feet. “Somehow I find that very hard to believe.”

Even pauses in trying to tow him towards the dancefloor and raises an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

Isak opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out. In the end he ducks his head to steel himself before meeting Even’s gaze and saying, “I can’t see someone saying no if you asked them to dance.”

Even’s eyes are positively glittering now as they reach the edge of the dance floor, thumbs slowly brushing over the backs of Isak’s hands and making his breath catch. “Because I’m so charming?” he asks teasingly.

Isak rolls his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure. “Because you’re so persistent.”

Even throws his head back and laughs and Isak feels the sound all the way down in his toes. Even pulls him into the thick of the crowd then, making Isak stumble and bump into him but Even’s hands catch on his waist to steady him. He only has a moment to get used to the contact before Even is grasping his hands again and shimmying his hips along to the music.

Isak wants to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment but he also doesn’t really want to let go of Even’s hands so he settles for shaking his head and laughing at Even’s offbeat dancing.

“Are you actually going to dance?” Even asks with a laugh and Isak realises he’s mostly just been standing here holding Even’s hands for the last minute or so. He starts bobbing his head automatically to the music and tries not flush at the little chuckle Even lets out while he watches him.

“This music deserves more than your head-bopping, Isak,” Even insists playfully, attempting to get Isak moving by tugging on his hands before seemingly deciding that’s not working. His hands drop to Isak’s waist without warning and he’s suddenly standing so much closer, hands guiding Isak’s hips to move in time with the beat.

He follows along helplessly as his own hands settle on Even’s shoulders. Even’s smiling face is so close to his own that Isak doesn’t really know what to do.

And then just as abruptly Even’s latching onto one of his hands again to twirl him and it’s ridiculous and it’s embarrassing but Isak can’t remember the last time he’s laughed this much. His hands fall on Even’s shoulders once again to keep himself upright and he thinks he’s no longer dancing to the beat of the song, but to Even’s laugh.

“I really did miss you, you know,” Even tells him when they’ve both sobered up again, voice too quiet and close for the noise of the room.

Isak breath hitches in his throat as he meets Even’s eyes, heart thundering between his ribs as he murmurs, “I missed you too.”

He’s not even sure if Even can hear him over the music but the look on his face says he knows what Isak said anyway. They’re still dancing half-heartedly and Isak watches Even open his mouth and then close it again with a fluttery feeling in his chest that makes it hard to breathe.

Even wets his lips and for a millisecond his eyes drop to Isak’s mouth before he’s leaning closer and his lips are grazing Isak’s ear.

It’s six words but they send Isak’s heart into overdrive.

“Want to get out of here?”

*

They end up at a club which hadn’t really been what Isak had in mind but Even holds his hand the entire way there so he can’t really complain.

It’s entirely different to the place where they had dinner.

It’s full to the brim with people – low lit with neon beams acting as the only source of colour, music so loud Isak can feel the floor vibrating beneath his feet. The dancefloor is full just like before but people are dancing a lot closer than they had been back at the restaurant.

Isak can feel his pulse thrumming in his ears at the thought of dancing with Even like that.

Even’s hand is still held tightly in his, leading him through the crowds of people and closer to the dancefloor. He pauses and turns back to Isak when they near the bar, gesturing with his free hand and asking, “Want a drink?” over the noise.

Isak considers it for a moment. He could probably use a bit of Dutch courage right now. But he also doesn’t want to waste any more time waiting around with Even. Something _happened_ when they were dancing earlier, he knows it did. And all he wants to do is make his way onto the dancefloor to see if it’ll happen again.

So he shakes his head, bravely taking a step closer and leaning in to speak directly into Even’s ear. “Let’s dance!” he calls over the music, tugging on Even’s hand slightly to prove his point.

Even’s gaze catches on his and there’s a considering glint in his eyes that has Isak lifting his chin a little in defiance. He’s not a shy sixteen-year-old anymore; he’s not missing out on what might be his one chance to see if this thing between him and Even means something.

Even bites his lip but it doesn’t seem nervous when he does – it’s coy and flirtatious and effortless, just like everything else he does. He offers Isak a nod in acquiescence and turns back around to continue pulling them through the crowd.

His hand tightens in Isak’s hold and Isak’s stomach tightens with it.

They weave through the grinding bodies until they’re somewhere in the thick of the crowd and Even spins on his heel to put them toe to toe, looming over Isak with a challenging grin.

Isak ignores the ever-quickening patter of his heart and raises his eyebrows, purposefully putting his hands back on Even’s shoulders where they’d been earlier. They still feel warm from his touch.

Even’s hands make contact with his waist and Isak feels the distance between them disappear in an instant. He doesn’t need any help from Even to move his hips this time but that doesn’t stop him anyway. They move in sync and it shouldn’t be this easy after two years apart, they shouldn’t be able to fall into this so quickly.

Isak could barely look at Even when he was younger, too awestruck at managing to catch his eye. And it still feels like that but it’s- it’s different. It feels like they’re on an even footing now, like he has just as much of a chance at leaving Even speechless as Even does of him.

Even moves closer, temple bumping against Isak’s as his lips brush over the shell of his ear. “You’re a lot braver than I remember.”

The words ghost over his ear and make Isak’s eyes flutter closed, grip tightening on Even’s shoulders. He turns his head before he can lose his nerve and brings his mouth to Even’s ear. “Intimidated?”

Even leans back to raise an eyebrow at him and his lips are sinking into his bottom lip again, looking so, so inviting and _god,_ Isak wants to kiss him.

“Something like that,” Even replies. He says it too quietly for Isak to hear but he can still make out the words.

He offers Even a crooked smile and a nod in acknowledgement, eliminating the minuscule space between them by hooking an arm around Even’s neck. He watches Even’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat and has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from leaning in.

“You intimidated me back then too,” Even tells him, face hidden so he can speak into Isak’s ear, and the words make Isak freeze.

It’s. It’s as close to a confirmation that Even had felt the same thing he had back then as he’s ever gotten.

He looks into Even’s eyes, sees pupil swallowing iris, and something tells him it’s not because of the lack of light in the club. His heart is hammering in his chest and there’s a tingle at the base of his neck, sending shockwaves down his spine. Even’s eyes drop to his mouth and Isak stops breathing.

The hand that had remained on Even’s shoulder is now twisted in the hem of his collar and he’s not sure when he did that but he can’t relax his fingers enough to let go. Even’s left arm wraps around his back, drawing him closer and pressing them flush together. Chest, stomach, hips.

The tip of Even’s nose brushes his – a feather-light, barely there touch that still makes Isak feel like he’s been electrocuted.

His mouth drops open at the same time his eyes drift closed and the last thing he sees before they do is Even closing the distance.

It happens unbearably slowly at first. The wait is agonising. And when their lips barely catch before separating Isak almost screams in frustration.

But then it shifts into overdrive.

Even’s hands squeeze his waist and he releases one quick, harsh breath against Isak’s mouth before crushing their lips together.

Isak’s own breath rushes out of him in a gasp and he stumbles back a step with the force of the kiss.

It’s heated from the start. Even’s lips move against his, taking and taking and _taking_ , as his tongue slips inside Isak’s mouth and Isak’s eyes almost roll back in his head at the rush of adrenaline that floods through his veins.

His fingers thread through Even’s hair to give himself something to hold onto, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as Even’s hands slip under his t-shirt to press the pads of his fingers against the hot skin at the small of his back.

And _this_. Isak doesn’t think he could’ve ever imagined this.

Even in his wildest fantasies, kissing Even had never felt like this.

His chest is expanding and his knees are quivering and his lungs are constricting and he doesn’t think a kiss has ever set his nerve-endings on fire quite like this one has.

Their mouths detach when the air building in their throats becomes too much and Isak pants out a shaky breath as Even’s forehead rolls against his.

“I’ve been waiting two fucking years to do that,” Even huffs and Isak feels himself still.

He’d always wondered – _hoped_ – that Even might have felt the same back then but he never actually expected him to admit it. He wets his lips, opening his eyes to meet Even’s penetrating stare and says, “Then why are we still talking?”

Even’s eyes widen slightly, zeroing in on Isak’s mouth once again and Isak decides to take charge.

He moves to close the distance once again but Even evades him at the last second, lips barely touching before they part. Isak opens eyes to check if he’s somehow misread the situation but finds Even smirking at him with a teasing light in his eyes. Isak huffs and chases his mouth, using the hand on the back of his head to guide their lips back together.

Even bites down on his lip almost as soon as he does and Isak can’t stop the noise that escapes him. He doubts Even heard it but he must have felt it because the kiss suddenly becomes desperate and Isak is helpless to follow his lead.

It’s messy, hands tugging too hard from years of pent up need and lips tingling from the bruising pressure of Even’s mouth on his. He’s not sure how much longer they can stay like this; he can already feel himself straining in his shorts and the hard press of Even’s crotch against his hip says he’s in much the same situation.

Even’s lips move to his jaw, mouthing across his skin until he’s reached the hinge and then he’s speaking hurriedly into Isak’s ear. “My place is a ten minute walk away,” he breathes, leaning back for the first time in minutes to look at Isak’s face.

Isak swallows hard and finally dislodges his hand from Even’s hair to interlock their fingers.

“Lead the way.”

*

He has about thirty seconds to admire the apartment Even’s staying in before the door is slamming closed behind him and Even is crowding him against it. He presses a biting, _searing_ kiss to Isak’s mouth before he starts moving lower, over his jaw and down Isak’s neck, hands shoving Isak’s t-shirt up his sides. He steps back and Isak obediently raises his arms to let Even drag the t-shirt over his head. Even’s own follows suit seconds later and then Even’s kissing down his chest and Isak’s head is thumping back against the door.

“Fuck, Isak, when I saw you on that platform today,” Even exhales, words muffled by Isak’s hip. “I thought I’d never fucking see you again. Never thought I’d get to touch you-“ He cuts himself off, biting down on the soft skin of Isak’s stomach and making him keen.

“I wanted you so much,” Isak replies on a sharp breath. “When you left- I-“ He swallows hard as Even’s hands move to the button on his shorts, hands sliding into Even’s hair to hold himself steady. “ _Fuck_ \- Even. I wanted to kiss you. I was so angry I never got to kiss you.”

Even presses gentle kisses over his tummy in what Isak thinks is an apology before curling his fingers in the waistband of Isak’s shorts and peeling them down his thighs along with his underwear.

Isak doesn’t even get a moment to feel self-conscious before Even’s swallowing him down, mouth closing over his cock and making his vision white out.

It’s fucking _exhilarating_. 

He can’t breathe and Even’s heat is surrounding him and he thinks he probably would’ve slid to the ground by now if Even’s hands weren’t gripping his waist so tightly.

Even is pulling soft, whiny noises out of him, humming in approval around his cock and sending vibrations down to the tips of Isak’s toes. It’s too much and it’s not enough and Isak knows it’s going to be over embarrassingly quickly.

Even is too much. He’s always been too much.

And the realisation that he’s here and this is happening is making Isak forget how to breathe.

In the end he doesn’t last more than a few minutes, too worked up from the tension that’s been building between them all day. He topples over the edge with Even swallowing around him, eyes slipping shut and mouth dropping open in a choked off moan.

He slides down the door and onto the floor with Even’s hands guiding him so he doesn’t hurt himself, hitting the ground with a heaving breath. Even is still between his legs and Isak curls a hand around his neck to pull him in for a bruising kiss, other hand slipping into Even’s shorts to wrap around his length.

Even comes a minute later with a hitching breath, foreheads rolling together and mouth going slack against Isak’s.

*

Later, after they’ve showered and they’ve migrated to Even’s bed, Even is trailing his index finger slowly up and down Isak’s spine when he asks, “When do you leave?”

Isak shifts his head so his mouth won’t be muffled by the pillow and mumbles, “I’m supposed to be checking out of my hostel in three days and moving onto Seville.”

Even nods slightly, eyes drifting back up to meet Isak’s gaze. “Stay,” he requests.

Isak knows he should think it through, know he shouldn’t just drop all of his plans for a boy, but it’s not just a boy. It’s _Even_.

And Isak has to see if they could be something.

He’s been waiting _so long_ to see if they could be something.

He tilts his chin up on the pillow, slow smile spreading across his face as Even draws him into a lazy, languid kiss.

When they break apart Isak brushes his nose against Even’s in a playful nudge and whispers, “Okay.”

*

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said you’d explain it to me later,” he begins carefully, trying to keep his expression neutral as Even’s gaze snaps to his. “Is it later?”
> 
> For the first time since they’ve been reunited Even seems nervous.
> 
> He looks down at his lap before glancing off to the side, as if searching for answers, until finally he looks back to Isak. “Nothing’s going to happen between us until we talk, is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unofficial summary for this chapter: Miscommunication? Don't know her
> 
> There's a v big talk at the beginning of this chapter bc i'm all about that healthy communication sakadjhdhsaj so Even's bipolar does come up, just to give you a lil warning! but this is still chocked full of fluff, i promise :'))
> 
> A hundred, thousand thank yous to [Maria](https://evakshalla.tumblr.com/) for being my barcelona encyclopedia <33 As always, buds, you can find me at [ littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

Isak wakes up on white sheets that smell like Even.

And there’s a moment – which he will never admit to out loud – where he buries his face deeper in the pillow and inhales. But when he rolls onto his back and blinks his eyes open the room is suspiciously devoid of Even. He stills, trying to see if he can hear him moving around in the apartment but when the room remains silent he resigns himself to getting up.

After a quick detour to the bathroom he wanders into the living area, eyes immediately snagging on the open patio door. The glimpse of blond he spots is what gets his feet moving and he quickly crosses the room to step out onto the balcony.

The table that’s taking up the majority of space is laden with far too much food for two people – fruit, scrambled eggs, cold meats, what looks like freshly baked bread, and a jug of orange juice. There are two places already set and that’s where he finds Even, standing to the side of the table and straightening the knife and fork on either side of one of the plates.

Even looks up at the sound of his, “Halla,” eye brightening when they land on Isak.

“God morgen,” Even greets warmly, stepping around the table until they’re toe to toe. His eyes travel over Isak’s face for the briefest moment before his smile tips up and he drops a kiss on Isak’s cheek.

It’s so- _unbearably sweet_ Isak feels a little wobbly when Even steps back.

“You made breakfast?” he asks somewhat unnecessarily, gesturing to the spread on the table and feeling his heart become slippery soft inside his chest at the way Even’s whole face lights up in a grin.

“I can’t take too much credit,” he laughs. “I bought most of this in the supermarket down the street. Did you know you sleep like the dead?”

Isak huffs out a laugh – mostly to hide the way his stomach is somersaulting at the thought of Even purposely going out to buy him breakfast – and focuses on pulling out one of the chairs to take a seat.

“You still prefer orange juice over apple, right?” Even checks as he takes his own seat and Isak freezes from where he’d been reaching for a slice of bread, eyes going wide as he looks up to meet Even’s unassuming gaze.

“Yeah,” he answers – a beat too late and a touch too gentle. Even must notice because his smile turns knowing – something quiet and private just between the two of them.

 _I remember you. All the little details, I’m still keeping them safe. They’re still mine to know_.

“Good,” Even replies quietly, wordlessly reaching for Isak’s glass to pour some out for him.

Isak busies himself with buttering his bread to hide his blush.

Breakfast is a relaxed affair. It’s comfortable, more comfortable than it probably should be when they haven’t spoken in almost two years. More comfortable than it should be considering they hooked up last night and neither of them are mentioning it.

But he can see it – in the way Even smiles, in the way his gaze lingers when Isak talks about something, in the way their feet touch under the table. He can see the difference between now and before.

He’s not sure what they are now but he knows they’re something.

Even if they haven’t said it out loud yet.

When they’ve demolished the majority of the food and Isak has contented himself with taking in the view from Even’s balcony he casts a contemplative glance in Even’s direction and decides to take a chance.

“You said you’d explain it to me later,” he begins carefully, trying to keep his expression neutral as Even’s gaze snaps to his. “Is it later?”

For the first time since they’ve been reunited Even seems nervous.

He looks down at his lap before glancing off to the side, as if searching for answers, until finally he looks back to Isak. “Nothing’s going to happen between us until we talk, is it?”

The question throws Isak a bit but he finds himself nodding. “I don’t think it can?” he admits. “I- I _want_ something to happen but I think we both deserve to go into this without the past hanging over our heads.”

Even’s nod is measured but his voice is steady when he speaks. “Okay… _Okay_. This is probably going to be a long conversation- how about we clean up and we can talk inside?”

Isak acquiesces by reaching for both of their plates to stack them on top of each other. He knows this is more likely Even needing a moment to prepare himself than him worrying about doing the dishes but Isak figures waiting a few more minutes won’t kill him.

They clean up in relative silence but when Even is busying himself with scrubbing their plates clean in the kitchen sink Isak can’t help touching the small of his back as he passes him. It’s a small gesture of comfort but the way Even’s shoulders relax says it means something.

They migrate to the couch when they’re finished, legs tucked under them, elbows leaning on top of the back cushions, knees almost brushing where they sit face to face.

Isak doesn’t push while he waits for Even to gather his thoughts.

He can see the panic Even is desperately trying to quell and part of him thinks he should be fearing for the worst but another part of him – a much greater part – still trusts Even so wholeheartedly. He has to believe whatever Even’s about to tell him will be a legitimate explanation.

Even takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes firmly trained on the space between them. “Do you remember around the end of your first year, just before I moved- did you see what I wrote on the Revue’s Facebook wall?”

Isak frowns. “I remember people talking about it? I just figured you were hacked, especially since you had to delete your Facebook afterwards.”

Even’s eyes close and there’s something so defeated about the movement it has Isak gently bumping their knees together in silent concern. Even’s eyes reopen at the touch and he looks from their knees to Isak’s face with a bewildered expression that melts into a weak smile a moment later.

“I wasn’t hacked,” he admits quietly. “I wrote that stuff.”

Isak’s frown deepens and he shakes his head in confusion. “Why would you write on the Revue’s wall?”

Even winces and looks away again, throat bobbing and hand moving in an aborted gesture. On three separate occasions he opens his mouth to speak only to close it again before he finally lets out a frustrated huff and meets Isak’s eyes.

“I’m bipolar.”

Isak doesn’t react to the words at first, waiting for them to sink in. But he still can’t make much sense of how everything is connected.

“Do you understand what that means?” Even asks and nothing about the question is condescending – it’s wondering, it’s worried, it’s hopeful.

Isak furrows his brow and considers his words carefully. He knows what bipolar means but if he’s learned anything from his relationship with his mother it’s that mental illness is a lot more complicated than a textbook definition. “It’s like- you get moodswings, right?”

Even nods. “It’s a bit more extreme than that,” he explains stiltedly. “So- I have periods where I’m manic – where I can’t think clearly and my behaviour is really erratic. And when it gets really bad I can start to lose touch with reality.”

Isak nods to show that he’s following along but decides it’s best not to interrupt.

“After that comes periods of depression,” Even continues with a sucked in breath, “where I sleep a lot and I can’t get out of bed and my thoughts become really intrusive and I just- it can be hard to remember why I’m supposed to be alive-“

Even cuts himself off – no doubt at Isak’s hitching breath.

He tries not to react, he really does, but the thought of Even ever considering hurting himself makes his chest concave.

“The stuff I wrote on their wall,” Even says, subtly redirecting the conversation back to what they had originally been talking about. “I was manic when I did that. It was the third major episode I’d had since I was diagnosed. The reason I was repeating second year was because I’d missed so much school the year before while they were still trying to figure out a way to help me.”

“So that’s why you moved?” Isak asks, feeling a little out of his depth but trying to keep up.

Even nods again. “I needed a fresh start. There were already rumours about me around school from the year before and after that I knew it’d get worse and I just- _I couldn’t be there anymore_. Me and my parents had talked about it before and when that happened it was just- it was the final straw, I guess.”

Isak feels a bone deep ache at the thought of all of this going on and him not noticing. Sure, it was the end of first year and he was neck deep in his own problems but Even was one of his _best friends_. He should’ve noticed something.

“When you kept trying to call me afterwards- I was depressed,” Even adds softly. “And by the time I started to feel better weeks had past and I was so afraid to talk to you. All I could think about is what people had probably told you about me and I convinced myself if I did call you’d just tell me you hate me and never want to speak to me again.”

Isak reels back in surprise, shaking his head profusely. “Even, I could never _hate_ you.”

“Even when I leave for two years with no explanation?” he tries to joke, but it falls flat, voice too unsure.

“Not even then,” Isak promises quietly.

Even smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, picking at the material of the couch cushion and avoiding Isak’s gaze.

“And now?” Isak asks, gently prompting. “How are you doing now?”

Even looks up, eyes glassy and voice hoarse as he replies, “I’m good. I meant that yesterday; I’m doing good.”

Isak offers him a reassuring smile and nods his head to encourage him to continue.

“It was kind of shit when I moved. I had a pretty bad episode a few months into the school year – changing schools as well as cities was pretty overwhelming and I was drinking and smoking a lot, which I’m not supposed to do-“

And- what?

“ _What?”_ Isak demands incredulously, punching his arm. “Are you fucking serious?! You were the one who used always get our weed and beer!”

Even laughs and it’s the first genuine sound Isak has heard out of him since breakfast. “I _know_ , alright? I’m better at taking things in moderation now, I swear.”

Isak gives him a disbelieving look but gestures for him to keep going.

“That was part of the reason I went travelling instead of going straight into college,” Even explains. “After the hell of the last couple of years I just didn’t feel ready, y’know? It was touch and go during the first couple of months; I actually thought I might have to go home because the constant change in routine was a bit too much for me. But I’m doing good now. My meds are stable and I still have weekly skype sessions with my therapist. I’m _happy_ now.”

Isak’s mouth curves up in a smile as he tips his head back against the cushion. “I’m glad. That’s really good to hear, Even.”

The words tumble out of him so softly Isak would be embarrassed if it were anyone else. But he’s always been a little softer around Even.

“You’re really not mad?” Even asks unsurely, worrying his lip between his teeth until Isak touches his chin with his fingers and pulls his lip free.

“I’m not mad,” he whispers. “I’m happy you told me the truth and I understand why you didn’t feel like you could tell me back then. I remember how I used to talk about my mom.” He grimaces at the memory, feeling guilt churn in his stomach at the thought of Even internalising the resentful way Isak used to speak about his mother’s mental illness.

Even immediately starts shaking his head. “Isak, that was- You were _hurt_ and it shouldn’t have been left up to you to take care of your mom. That wasn’t your job,” he insists quietly. “You didn’t _know_ and I’m not angry with you for things you said when you were sixteen.”

Isak inhales, blinking hurriedly to rid the burning from behind his eyes. “I don’t think like that anymore,” he promises lowly. “I don’t even think I thought like that then. I was just- really angry and upset about everything that was happening and I-“

“I know that,” Even interrupts softly. “I know.”

Isak sighs, offering him a helpless smile and reaching out to slot Even’s fingers between his own. “Thank you for telling me. But I think that’s enough emotional conversations for one morning,” he adds, huffing a quiet laugh.

Even grins but Isak can see the relief in his expression as he drops his head against the back cushion, opposite Isak’s. “One last thing. What I said last night,” Even says hesitantly. “I want you to stay but don’t feel like you have to. I know it could’ve just been the heat of the moment and, I mean, you shouldn’t be dropping all your plans for some boy. I shouldn’t have-“

Isak cuts him off by shifting closer, fitting a hand to Even’s cheek. “It’s not just some boy. It’s _you_ ,” he murmurs. “And I want to stay.”

“Really?” Even breathes, eyes flitting from Isak’s eyes to his mouth and back up again.

“Really,” Isak confirms on a whisper, closing the distance to tip their mouths together.

He doesn’t care what could’ve been waiting for him in Seville. Because he knows whatever it was, it’s not this.

They’re smiling before they even separate and the first thing Isak sees when he opens his eyes is Even’s serene expression. “Can I take you somewhere today?”

The words set Isak’s stomach fluttering and he doesn’t trust his voice to remain even so he settles for nodding.

Even beams at him, pushing himself to stand up and turning around to hold out a hand to Isak. “Come on, let’s get dressed. You can borrow my clothes.”

Isak takes his hand.

*

Isak is wearing a pair of Even’s swim trunks and walking down a street in Barcelona with Even by his side and he thinks this might be what an out of body experience might feel like.

He’s still reeling from the fact that any of this is actually happening. It’s been less than twenty-four hours and in that time Even’s hurtled back into his life like the perfect hurricane he is and after all this time, Isak suddenly _has him_.

They kissed this morning, they shared a bed last night, if Isak took Even’s hand right now Even wouldn’t let go.

He’s so lost in thought he doesn’t notice where they are until Even pulls them both to a stop.

“La Barceloneta,” he announces proudly, gesturing expansively at the sprawling beach laid out in front of them.

Isak blinks, glancing away from Even to take in the view. It’s beautiful – clear, blue sea topped off with even clearer blue sky and yellow sand filled with footprints and sandcastles. It’s already busy but Isak isn’t all that surprised considering it’s midday on a sunny day. He hasn’t been to the beach since he arrived in Barcelona and right now he’s wondering why.

Even in its chaos, the place seems calming.

Kind of like Even.

Even elbows him to catch his attention, nodding down to the beach when he does. “How about we work on your tan? You’re still all pale, how long have you been in Spain again?” he asks teasingly.

Isak rolls his eyes with an exaggerated huff. “Like you’re any better!” he argues, elbowing Even right back as they move to climb down the steps from the promenade to the sand.

“What are you talking about?” Even demands, mock affronted, as he holds out his arms for inspection. “Can’t you see this golden tan?!”

Isak swallows down his retort when his eyes meet Even’s, expression melting at the sight of his smile.

“Come on,” Even says then, grabbing hold of his wrist as soon as their feet touch the sand. “I know a great spot.”

They end up tucked between a family with two little kids and a group of teenage girls with music playing from a speaker but Isak feels too happy to be bothered by any of it. He lays his towel down next to Even’s and after sun cream has been applied and shirts have been discarded they lie down to sunbathe – probably too close considering the heat but Isak can’t bring himself to move away.

The lie in silence for a while and it’s comfortable the way it’s always been with them. It’s easy and Isak could get used to life feeling like this.

At some point when he feels himself start to doze, eyes drooping shut beneath his sunglasses, he’s rudely awoken by a spray of something cool to his stomach. He lifts his sunglasses and cracks an eye open to see Even grinning down at him, sun cream bottle in hand.

“I didn’t want you to burn,” Even says innocently, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Isak opens both of his eyes purely for no other reason than to roll them and lets his sunglasses drop back onto the bridge of his nose. “You can rub that in,” he tells him, content to close his eyes again.

At least until Even’s hand touches his stomach and makes him jolt. He’s efficient at first, rubbing in the sun cream without much fuss but then his hand starts to wander. His fingers trail over Isak’s abs, making them clench and making Isak inhale sharply. He lifts his sunglasses again, squinting against the sun to find Even smirking at him while his fingers continue to trail achingly slowly over Isak’s stomach.

“Stop that,” he grumbles, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling when Even laughs.

“Wanna go in the water and cool off?” Even asks suggestively, waggling his eyebrows for good measure.

“You’re such an idiot,” Isak groans but allows himself to be pulled to his feet, squawking in protest when Even immediately takes off running and yells, “Race you!” over his shoulder.

Isak swears and starts running after him, crashing straight into Even’s side when he catches up to him. “That was cheating!” he declares.

“What?” Even laughs, spinning on his heel and walking backwards towards the water to keep his eyes on Isak.

“Yeah, you cheated,” Isak huffs, failing to keep the smile out of his voice this time.

“Oh really?” Even asks haughtily. “You think there are any rules here?”

“Uh _yeah_ ,” he insists, words petering off into a laugh as Even grabs his hand and pulls him the rest of the way into the sea.

They wade out to deeper water – not too far, just away from most of the crowds – and they’re circling one another, grinning ridiculously and still half-heartedly arguing about their race when Even suddenly swims closer. One of his arms locks around Isak’s waist and his knees knock against Isak’s where he’s kicking his legs to keep himself afloat and Isak barely has enough time to latch onto his shoulder before Even’s mouth is on his.

It’s a playful kiss. It’s a _fun_ kiss. Tucking their grins into one another’s mouths, little laughs escaping whenever they part for air, skin sun-warm where their chests press together.

And it’s a revelation.

For one, Isak’s never known kissing to be fun. It can be sexual or it can feel nice but kissing just because he’s happy? That’s not something he’s used to. For another thing, kissing a boy in public isn’t something he does very often. Sure, he hooked up with boys at parties or at bars after he came out but everyone around him was completely wasted and wasn’t even paying attention to him. Even when they kissed last night – it was in the middle of a crowded dancefloor in a dark room.

This is- _open_. And it makes Isak feel proud of himself, like he’s achieving something just by being here with Even right now.

As if reading his thoughts, Even hums against his mouth, mumbling, “Kissing you is fun.”

Isak pulls away, biting his lip against a smile. “I mean, kissing you is alright.”

Even jerks back with a scandalised gasp, splashing Isak and exclaiming, “Never mind! I take it back!”

Isak laughs and swallows a mouthful of water for his pains when Even splashes him again.

It divulges into all-out war then, shoving and splashing each other all while feebly attempting to keep themselves afloat. After a particularly enthusiastic push, Even manages to dunk his head underwater but Isak just lets himself sink down, getting his hands on Even’s hips and yanking him under with him seconds later.

Even sends bubbles spiralling to the surface as he sinks down to Isak’s level, greeting him with a close-mouthed smirk – and how the fuck does he still manage to raise his eyebrows underwater?!

Isak has to hold back a grin, almost letting water in his mouth as Even swims closer. He can tell what’s going to happen exactly three seconds before it does. Even bridges the gap between them, centimetre by centimetre, and kisses him.

There’s water in his mouth and Isak’s lungs are burning but he doesn’t dream of pulling away.

They float back to the surface after a few seconds, lips parting for a precious moment to breathe before Even’s pulling him in by the waist and planting kisses all over Isak’s face.

“Say it,” he urges between pecks. “Say you like my kisses.”

Isak feels a laugh bubble out of him, hunching his shoulders as Even’s lips tickle the soft spot just beneath his jaw. “Okay!” he exclaims finally, arm hooking around Even’s neck and meeting his expectant expression with a hopelessly fond look of his own. “I like your kisses,” he admits.

Even positively _beams_ as he swoops in to lay one last kiss on his mouth.

*

They’re just finishing up lunch in Pez Vela – a restaurant overlooking the beach that Even positively swore by when he’d dragged Isak inside – when Even says, “Hey, we should stop by your hostel later to get your stuff.”

Isak looks up from the remains of his burger, expression blank with surprise. “Why?”

Even’s own expression falters and he takes a measured sip of his water before he continues. “Well I thought- since I’m the reason you’re staying and all- it’s not fair for you to pay for two extra weeks in some shitty hostel. I mean, you could…maybe stay with me?”

It’s a truly fascinating thing to see Even nervous. Isak doesn’t think he ever saw it when they were at Nissen – or maybe he just never noticed it back then. Still, as inviting as the thought of staying with Even is-

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Isak protests.

“My place is already paid for for the next two weeks,” Even insists, regaining some of his confidence. “You’re gonna have to check out of the hostel in a couple of days anyway.”

Isak flounders to come up with an objection but feels his resolve waver when he draws a blank. Two weeks. Entirely with Even. Sharing his bed, waking up in the morning with him, exploring Barcelona with him. It sounds like something out of his dreams.

There’s still a niggling thought at the back of his head reminding him that when the two weeks are up he’ll go home to Oslo and Even- well, he’s not sure what Even’s plans are yet. He mentioned going to university but he didn’t say where and Isak doesn’t feel like it’s an appropriate question to ask quite yet.

But Isak made a decision after he came out. He decided he wasn’t going to worry about the future anymore.

He was going to focus on the _now_.

And right now he has the chance to spend two incredible weeks with Even and there’s really only one answer to that.

“Fine,” he huffs, rolling his eyes exasperatedly and leaning across the table to snag his fingers in the front of Even’s t-shirt. “But I’m buying dinner for the next week,” he says seriously.

Even’s own serious expression wobbles into a smile until he’s grinning brightly, nodding and leaning close to nudge his nose against Isak’s. “I can live with that.”

Yeah, Isak thinks he can too.

*

Isak is sitting on Even’s bed, listening to Even’s off-key singing coming from the shower in the bathroom next door. They’d taken the metro out to Isak’s hostel after lunch so he could get his backpack full of the measly belongings he’d brought with him and check out before they’d headed back to Even’s apartment to hang out on the balcony until Even declared it was time they started getting ready to go out for dinner.

As tempting as Even’s offer to shower together had been, Isak doesn’t think they’d be getting dinner any time in the next two hours if they did so he‘d insisted they take turns. Also he needs a moment to himself to process.

And by a moment to himself, he means to call Jonas.

He bites his lip as he waits for FaceTime to connect and then his best friend is greeting him in all his curly-haired, bushy-eyebrowed, pixelated glory. “Duuude!” Jonas exclaims enthusiastically. “What’s up? Haven’t talked to you in a couple of days, Magnus thought you died.”

Isak laughs and gets that same fond-exasperated pang in his stomach when he thinks of his friends. He’s only been travelling on his own for ten days but he still misses them something fierce. “I’m fine,” he huffs before hesitating. “I have news actually. I- well, I met someone-“

“A guy?” Jonas interrupts immediately. “Oh my god, a Spanish guy? Issy-K, are you having a summer fling?” Jonas’ suggestive eyebrows have Isak cracking up and laughing all over again, making his nerves dissipate somewhat.

“Uh no, it’s actually someone we know,” he hedges once he’s calmed down, swallowing down the desire to just blurt it out.

Jonas’ expression scrunches up in confusion. “Really? Who?”

Feeling his heart beat a little faster in his chest, he breathes, “Guess.”

Jonas grumbles for a moment, guessing one or two obscure people they know through a friend of a friend before he throws his hands up in defeat. “Can’t you just tell me?”

Figuring Even is probably going to get out of the shower soon anyway, he decides to bite the bullet.

“It’s Even.”

Jonas goes so still Isak is concerned for a second that the screen has frozen but then he bursts out with, “ _Even?_ Even Bech Næsheim?”

The grin Even’s name elicits is definitely a Pavlovian response and Isak is only mildly concerned that it’s already kicked in again after only twenty-four hours. He nods, not quite trusting his voice to remain steady if he replies.

“Fy faen, seriously?!” Jonas blows out a breath, a disbelieving smile lighting up his face. “God, how long has it been? Two years?”

“About that,” Isak agrees.

Jonas shakes his head before he suddenly looks back to Isak, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Wait. You’re on a bed that doesn’t look like the kind you find in a shitty hostel and your smile is about to eat your face…holy shit, Isak, _is that Even’s bed?”_

Isak’s eyes widen, shushing Jonas frantically. “Would you fucking keep your voice down?” he hisses. “I don’t know if Even’s still in the shower.”

“The shower?!” Jonas demands incredulously.

“ _Jonas!”_ he warns, gesturing wildly at the door. “Shut the fuck up just- _yes_ , okay? We- we hooked up last night.”

Jonas’ laugh really shouldn’t be as delighted as it is when he hears that. “Dude, that’s- that’s really great. I know you always liked him.”

Isak is about to point out that Jonas _didn’t_ know until Isak told him at the end of second year but he never gets a chance. He hears an, “Oh really?” from the doorway and promptly drops his phone.

Jonas’ protests filter out from his phone speaker but his eyes are stuck on Even standing in the doorway, still shirtless with his hair wet and flopping over his forehead. He looks stunning but Isak is currently more concerned with the mischievous smirk on Even’s face.

“Uh-“ He flounders for something to say, spluttering as he thinks of any possible response until he realises Jonas still insistently calling his name is his best friend’s way of saving him even from 3000km away. He quickly picks the phone back up off the mattress to see Jonas shaking his head fondly.

“Turn the phone around, Isak; I wanna say hi to Even.” He gives Isak a knowing smile and a little nod which means he’s caught the gratitude in Isak’s expression.

Isak dutifully turns the phone towards the doorway, swallowing the dryness in his mouth as Even pads towards the bed to take the phone off him with a wink. He and Jonas chat for a few minutes while Isak desperately tries not to freak out about what Even just overheard.

 _Obviously_ Even knows he likes him but there’s a difference between that and him knowing Isak has had feelings for him pretty much since the moment they met.

All too quickly Even is calling a goodbye to Jonas with the promise to catch up with him soon and Isak’s palms feel clammy. Even throws his phone down on the mattress once he’s hung up and he redirects his gaze to Isak, amusement making the corners of his lips twitch. “So you had a crush on me?”

There’s a beat of silence and then Isak is groaning and burying his face in his hands, refusing to meet Even’s eye when he starts laughing.

“Ah _there’s_ the blush I missed!” Even exclaims triumphantly. “I almost thought you weren’t able to anymore.”

Isak drops his hands and gives him an unimpressed look that transforms into an involuntary smile almost immediately when Even invades his space and brushes their noses together, kissing his cheek just as he pulls away.

“I had a crush on you too,” he confesses quietly, expression almost giddy. “Just so we’re clear.”

 And Isak can’t help reeling him back in for another kiss after that – though mostly, it’s to cover up the fact his heart is about ready to beat out of his chest.

“So,” Even asks conversationally once they separate. “Where are you taking your crush for dinner?”

Mouth tugging up in a smirk, Isak replies, “I have a few ideas.”

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But for the past two days the furthest he and Even have really made it is the beach – or, almost as frequently, Even’s bed.
> 
> “Still,” Even presses. “I want to you to actually _see_ Barcelona.”
> 
> “You only got here like four days before I did,” Isak feels the need to point out.
> 
> “Yeah and I saw a hell of a lot more than you did in half the time,” Even argues back with a playful tug on Isak’s hair. “Come on, I wanna take you to one of my favourite places that I visited. I promise you’ll like it.”
> 
> _Of course I’ll like it_ , Isak thinks. _I’ll be with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh so sorry this one is a couple of days late but i was up the walls busy this week skjdfhdsf but i'm on break for the next two weeks so the final two chapters should be up much faster (unless season 4 distracts me lmao)
> 
> there's a lil flashback to first year in this one so look out for that date change ;) major thank yous once again to [Maria](https://evakshalla.tumblr.com/) (and google) for informing my barcelona knowledge and as always, if you're looking for me on tumblr i'm at [ littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy, friends <3

 

Even wakes him up far too early on Thursday morning – especially considering how late they’d been out the night before. Isak clings to the thin blanket around his shoulders and buries his face in the pillow as Even presses coaxing kisses across his shoulder blades in an attempt to rouse him.

“Were you always this much of a morning person?” Isak grumbles, letting out an exasperated huff as Even finally manages to roll him onto his back.

“Yeah,” Even replies smugly, settling his hips between Isak’s legs and propping himself up on his elbows on either side of Isak’s chest. “You just never knew because you never woke up in my bed before.”

Isak’s retort is lost somewhere in his throat, feeling his cheeks flush at the amused expression on Even’s face. He rolls his eyes to cover it up, hands sliding into Even’s hair to pull him down into a proper good morning kiss.

Even hums into his mouth, a comforting weight on top of Isak and fuck, he could get used to this. It’s been two and a half days and Isak is already so used to this. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to live without it when their two weeks are up.

Eventually Even seems to catch on to what Isak’s trying to do and pushes himself back up on his hands, effectively detaching their lips. “Stop distracting me!” he laughs, dipping back down to nudge their noses together. “We’re actually going somewhere today. You’ve been in Barcelona for five days and you still haven’t explored it properly.”

Isak huffs again. “That’s because I’ve been exploring _you_.”

Even’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise as another laugh startles out of him. He drops back onto his elbows then, rolling off Isak and onto his side so they’re facing each other.

“And I went sightseeing a little bit before I met you on Monday,” he adds half-heartedly. He’d visited the major tourist traps and the aquarium because fish are fucking cool and even if he’s not majoring in marine biology he still finds it interesting.

But for the past two days the furthest he and Even have really made it is the beach – or, almost as frequently, Even’s bed.

“Still,” Even presses. “I want to you to actually _see_ Barcelona.”

“You only got here like four days before I did,” Isak feels the need to point out.

“Yeah and I saw a hell of a lot more than you did in half the time,” Even argues back with a playful tug on Isak’s hair. “Come on, I wanna take you to one of my favourite places that I visited. I promise you’ll like it.”

_Of course I’ll like it,_ Isak thinks. _I’ll be with you_.

Isak heaves a put-upon sigh, more because he knows it’ll make Even laugh than because he actually means it. “Alright, let’s have breakfast and go exploring.”

Even’s smile is _blinding_ and sets about a thousand butterflies fluttering in Isak’s stomach.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

*

When they get on the metro Isak is almost convinced Even is taking him back to La Barceloneta but they get off a stop too early.

“El Born,” Even tells him when they step off the train, catching Isak’s hand and pulling him forward through the crowd.

When Isak finally gets a look at where they are after they manage to weave their way through the milling tourists he feels like he’s stepped back in time. Cobbled pavements, narrow streets, picturesque buildings – Isak isn’t one for art but it’s undeniably beautiful. He feels like he’s in another world.

Even is waiting patiently by his side as he takes it in, offering him a bright smile when Isak finally looks in his direction. “Feel like spending the day in the Old Town?” he asks with a mischievous tilt to his expression.

Isak’s gaze flits around the square they’re standing in before he looks back to Even. “Yeah, jesus,” he replies, blowing out a breath. “It looks amazing.”

Even’s expression turns smug and he nods proudly. “Told you you’d like it. Come on, let’s go for a walk and then you can decide where you want to visit first.”

Isak nods absently, allowing Even to lead him deeper into the town. He doesn’t keep track of where they’re going, only makes a mental note every time they pass something he knows he wants to go back to. Even is acting as his personal tour guide, sharing little tidbits of information from his own exploration of the town last week – about the architecture, or particular shops, or good places to eat.

Isak listens attentively and feels himself become a little bit more enchanted with the place with every step. He also feels himself become a little bit more enchanted with Even with every step but that’s to be expected.

“There’re a few museums around here too,” Even mentions at one point as they turn down yet another street corner.

Isak perks up, interest caught. If he were with his friends they’d probably make fun of him but Isak _likes_ learning. “Really? What museums?”

“Well,” Even drawls, “there’s the Picasso museum.” He pauses, fixing Isak with a look of barely concealed amusement. “Or, you know, there’s the chocolate museum…”

Isak straightens, eyes narrowing sceptically. “A chocolate museum?” he clarifies.

Even simply hums in reply, biting back a smile.

“This isn’t like that time when you told me Sonja had a fucking artificial leg, is it?”

Even bursts out laughing, recycling the same argument he’d used back then. “Who thinks there are landmines in _Tjøme?”_ he counters incredulously. He continues before Isak can start complaining. “But no, I’m being serious. There really is a chocolate museum. Do you wanna go?”

Isak hums as he considers it, slowing them to a stop and coming to stand in front of Even. “Are you trying to bribe me with sweets?”

Even grins, dropping Isak’s hand in favour of sliding his arms around his waist. “Yeah, is it working?”

Isak huffs an exasperated laugh. “What hipster bullshit am I gonna have to endure this afternoon in exchange for this?”

“First of all, my interests are not, “hipster bullshit”,” Even informs him, squeezing Isak’s sides for good measure and making him squirm. “Second of all, once I get you drunk on wine and chocolate you won’t give a shit where we go.”

Isak contemplates arguing but he knows Even has a point so he shrugs, dropping his arms from around Even’s shoulders and catching his hand once again. “Lead the way then!”

Even grins, ducking in to kiss his cheek before pulling him down the street.

Museu de la Xocolata is located in a former monastery which is really fucking cool and Isak is absolutely enthralled as they walk through the various rooms and exhibits. He doesn’t think it can get any better until Even nods at a sign offering a chocolate making workshop and then he finds himself standing side by side with Even behind a table with a piping bag full of chocolate in his hand.

His creations are mediocre at best, meanwhile Even is meticulous and putting his artist genes to good use to actually make _pretty_ chocolates. Even eventually seems to notice his envious staring and looks up, only for his face to transform into a hopelessly affectionate expression seconds later that makes Isak’s knees feel a little weak.

“What?” He tries to sound indignant but he thinks it comes out more bashful.

Even bites his lip but his smile still reaches his eyes when he says, “You have chocolate on your nose.”

Isak immediately feels himself flush, dropping his piping bag onto the counter in his haste to wipe it way but Even catches his wrists before he gets very far. Chuckling quietly, Even darts in and kisses the tip of his nose, wetting his lips when he leans back and offering Isak a wink.

Isak stares at him, dumbfounded for the briefest moment, before he gives an almighty eyeroll and turns back to the counter. “You’re unbelievable,” he mutters.

“But you like me,” Even replies certainly.

“Against my better judgement,” Isak mutters.

“Stop complaining,” Even admonishes blithely. “Look, I made you something.”

One of the chocolate moulds Even had set aside earlier to harden is now adorned with a white chocolate outline of a heart with a tiny “I” in the centre. Isak looks down at it, feeling a little lost for words. It’s something so small but it’s stupidly sweet and he can feel his heart squeezing painfully in his chest at the sight of it. In response, he picks up the piping bag of white chocolate Even had discarded earlier and draws a haphazard heart on his own chocolate bar, tracing a careful “E” inside it.

He pushes it across the counter to Even with a proud smile and just about refrains from kissing the surprised expression off Even’s face.

Even is _beaming_ at him and Isak can’t remember ever feeling this happy.

It’s a good morning.

*

It’s nearing lunchtime by the time they finish up in the museum so they wander back to Passeig del Born to find a place to eat. They stop at a little Tapas bar tucked in amongst all the other restaurants and bars and it’s only when they’re sitting down that Isak finally allows himself to revel in the moment.

He’s sitting in one of the most picturesque squares he’s ever seen in real life, listening to Even talk about his adventures in Italy and it’s just- all he can think about is what his younger self would think of him now.

Out. Confident. Content. Kissing Even whenever he pleases.

Not even one of those things would have seemed possible just a little over a year ago.

Even seems to notice his preoccupation, nudging his foot under the table to catch Isak’s attention. Isak blinks and already feels his mouth curve up in a smile before his gaze even focuses on Even.

“What are you thinking about?” Even asks.

Isak shrugs his shoulders, ducking his head to hide the widening of his smile. “I don’t know, just- Still trying to wrap my head around all of this. I know it’s been like, four days. But it still feels surreal, y’know?”

“Being here with me or just being _with_ me?” He steals a piece of food off Isak’s plate as he asks the question and there’s something about the action that takes the weight out of his words, immediately making Isak relax in his chair.

“Both,” he answers honestly. “I mean, it would be hard to get used to if it was any guy but the fact that it’s you- I still can’t really believe that.” The words come out far too soft and the desire to fidget under Even’s affectionate gaze is almost too much but he doesn’t allow himself to look away.

“You know I still can’t believe you’re here either,” Even tells him lowly. “Isak, I’d convinced myself I’d completely fucked us up and ruined any chance of ever seeing you again when I moved away. You have no idea what it felt like to see you on that platform the other day.”

It takes a moment for Isak to remember how to get the air back into his lungs before he bites back a smile, murmuring a soft, “I think I do, actually.”

“Maybe,” Even allows, eyes sparkling as they meet Isak’s across the table.

The rest of their lunchtime conversation isn’t quite so heavy and by the time they’ve finished and are ready to set off again, Isak rounds the table to confidently lace his fingers through Even’s. He’s still learning – not used to being in an actual relationship, if that’s what he can even call this – but he’s not going to shy away from his feelings anymore.

If he potentially only has ten more days with Even then he intends to take every chance he gets.

*

After lunch Even tells him there’s somewhere they _have_ to go and promptly drags him to a camera shop.

“Don’t you already have like seven cameras?” Isak wonders aloud, letting Even pull him inside. He remembers the cameras that used to cover every available surface of Even’s old room; Even had insisted each one was for a different purpose and that he needed every single one to shoot his films.

“Yes, but I don’t have _this_ type,” Even informs him as he comes a stop in front of one of the shelves.

“What’s this type?”

“Ever heard of Lomography?” Even asks, picking up one of the cameras and turning it over in his hands.

The word sounds far too technical for Isak’s admittedly limited camera and film knowledge – knowledge that mostly consists of a collection of miscellaneous facts from becoming Even’s friend back in first year. Even seems to guess as much because he glances at Isak over his shoulder and gives him a knowing smile.

“It’s this type of photography that’s all about spontaneity, not setting up the perfect shot,” Even explains, replacing the camera in his hands for a different one. “The pictures are _supposed_ to be blurry or too colourful or a little erratic, y’know?”

Isak nods, starting to think this isn’t just another aesthetic Even wants to try out. The way he’s talking speaks of passion and fascination. Isak thinks of the snatches of information Even has told him about his bipolar disorder in the past couple of days and has an inkling of why Even might feel a particular affinity to this art form.

“I’ve always wanted a Lomo camera,” Even continues wistfully. “I just never got around to buying one but I read about this place online when I was looking for stuff to do here so I’m determined to pick one up before I leave.”

Isak smiles at the decisive little nod Even gives before he brings the camera closer to his face, shutting one eye and peeking through the viewfinder.

“See anything you like?” Isak asks and Even spins to face him, still looking through the viewfinder.

He moves the camera away from his face, gaze travelling down Isak’s body and back up again. “Definitely,” he grins.

Isak ducks his head, concealing the blush that instantly rushes to his cheeks. Fuck, he might be more confident now but Even is still the worst.

He huffs, rolling his eyes as he shoves Even’s shoulder. “I meant the cameras.”

Even hums, eyes glittering in amusement. “I like this one,” he says seriously, nodding at the one in his hands.

After a fifteen minute conversation in broken English between Even and the store owner they leave the shop with Even holding the camera between his hands as if it’s his most prized possession.

Isak is only a little put out they’re not holding hands anymore.

“So what are you photographing first?” Isak asks as they start back down the street.

Even’s head snaps up and to the left to meet Isak’s gaze with a surprised expression. “Oh. I don’t have to do this now. I promised to show you Barcelona and-“

“Even,” Isak interrupts, stopping him with a hand on his arm. “You have nine and a half more days to show me Barcelona. I don’t mind if you want to take pictures for an hour.”

Even gives him that awed little expression that sets Isak heart beating erratically and that’s exactly what Isak is blaming for his too slow reaction when Even suddenly raises the camera and snaps a picture of him.

Isak groans as soon as he hears the click and covers the lens with his hand to push it away. “That was way too close,” he complains.

“The pictures are supposed to be spontaneous!” Even argues, grabbing Isak’s wrist and tugging him closer when he tries to turn away.

“Yeah, a spontaneous picture of my face from the worst angle possible,” Isak mutters indignantly, softening slightly when Even tucks him into his side and starts kissing his cheek.

“You don’t have any bad angles,” he insists between kisses and that does it. Isak _melts_ , turning his face at just the right time to capture Even’s lips in a kiss. It’s quick and sweet but it still makes his knees feel a bit shaky.

“Can you take pictures of things that aren’t me now?” Isak asks when he pulls back, eyebrow cocked as he nods to the street around them. “You’re in literally one of the most scenic towns in the world. Focus on that instead.”

“But you’re my muse!” Even exclaims dramatically – and far too loudly, Isak might add.

Isak barks out a laugh, shaking his head exasperatedly. “You’re so full of shit.”

“I’m serious!” Even laughs before adding, “I used to draw you all the time.”

And-

What?

Isak turns to look at him, dumbfounded at the sincere expression on Even’s face. “What?”

“What?” Even repeats, entirely nonchalant and not seeming to realise Isak’s brain is short-circuiting. “I definitely showed you before.”

“You definitely didn’t,” Isak splutters before he lowers his voice. “You used to draw me?”

Even’s face goes blank for a moment before a quiet smile ticks up the corners of his mouth. “I had to do something to help me deal with my ridiculous crush on you.”

The words send Isak’s heart tumbling, down through his ribcage and into his stomach. He takes a second to remember how to breathe properly and then he replies. “Here’s a thought. You could’ve actually _fucking asked me out_.”

It startles a laugh out of Even and he holds his hands up in surrender. “Would you actually have said yes back then?”

Isak scoffs in disbelief, punching Even’s shoulder. “Of course I would have, you asshole! I had a crush on you from the minute I met you!”

And he hadn’t planned on revealing _that_ particular secret. Oops.

He claps his mouth shut, willing every fibre of his being not to start blushing as Even’s expression softens. Even slips his hand back into his, interlocking their fingers.

“But were you ready to be out?” he asks gently and, well, no. Isak hadn’t been, really.

But-

“I could’ve been,” he murmurs. “If I’d had the chance to be with you before now, who knows what would’ve been different.”

Even nods, expression somewhere between a smile and a frown, so Isak tugs on his hand to get him out of his head.

“Come on,” he prods quietly. “We’re wasting perfectly good daylight and you need to take some pictures that aren’t of my face.”

Even smiles and accepts the change of topic, letting Isak lead the way.

*

After over an hour of Even photographing everything in sight, a little bit more exploring, and an earlier than normal dinner, they stumble into Even’s apartment a little after nine.

By some unspoken agreement, neither of them suggest heading back out for a drink; instead they change into comfortable clothes and collapse on the couch. Even had grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge on the way but Isak doesn’t know if he can even be bothered to move his limbs to pick one up.

They’ve been going for nearly twelve hours, walking for most of the day, and he’s _exhausted_.

“If I can’t walk in the morning I’m blaming you,” he tells Even sleepily, head drooping enough to land on Even’s shoulder.

“If you’re not able to walk in the morning I’d kind of be hoping it was for a different reason,” Even replies conversationally.

Isak picks his head up off Even’s shoulder to narrow his eyes at him, snorting at the half-hearted attempt at a flirty smirk on Even’s face. He returns his head to Even’s shoulder, cuddling in a little closer. “Tempting as that sounds, it’s only gonna happen if you carry me to the bedroom.”

“Sorry, my arms are currently out of order,” Even replies, hands flopping uselessly in his lap as if to prove his point.

Isak turns his face into the cotton of Even’s t-shirt to hide his smile before punctuating it with a kiss to Even’s shoulder. “I had a really nice day today. Thank you.”

“All my days have been nice you got here,” Even says simply. “The least I could was return the favour.”

Despite his earlier claims, his hand stretches across to settle on Isak’s knee, comforting and warm.

“Do you think it’s weird?” Isak asks after a moment.

“Do I think what’s weird?”

“How- I don’t know, _natural_ this feels?” He shifts, resting his chin on Even’s shoulder so he can meet his gaze. Even though the proximity is making it rather difficult. “We haven’t seen each other in two years, shouldn’t we have changed?”

Even doesn’t answer at first, actually seeming to take time to think about the question. “We have changed though,” he says finally. “We’re both a lot happier now, in ourselves and just in general. We’ve come a long way from the people we were back during your first year at Nissen.”

Isak nods. It’s a fair point.

Even nudges their temples together and Isak can hear the smile in his voice. “We’ve changed a lot but our feelings for each other haven’t and maybe that’s what counts.”

“You saying you never got over me?” Isak asks teasingly. Though it’s mostly to hide the fact that Even’s words resonate with the innermost parts of him. Deep down he knows he never really got over Even; it’s part of what held him back in getting into a relationship with any of the guys he casually dated in the last year. Subconsciously or not, he was always comparing them to some arbitrary standard that only Even could meet.

“I thought I did,” Even answers. “But then I saw you on that platform and everything hit me at once. I was feeling it all over again.”

Isak can’t look at him, can’t see the sincerity on his face and not shake apart at the seams. So he curls back into Even’s side and mumbles a quiet, “I know what you mean.”

Even’s hand squeezes his knee in silent acknowledgment.

It takes too long for them to eventually drag themselves off the couch and into the bedroom. And by the time they do all they really have the energy for is some lazy, languid making out before the heaviness behind their eyelids sets in.

They fall asleep with overlapping limbs and Isak knows they’ll have to separate during the night; he knows it’ll get too hot for them to stay cuddled up. But something about the knowledge that Even will still be here, within reach, it’s enough to allow him to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

*

They go back to El Born the following day – mostly because Even wants to visit the Picasso museum but they spend the majority of the afternoon in the Ciutadella Park.

It’s a nice afternoon, made better by the fact that he’s here with Even.

It’s not just because he likes him or the feeling of him by his side; it’s because they complement each other. Isak is inquisitive by nature – he likes to research and he likes to learn new things. Which means things like museums and old architecture and all the attractions Barcelona have to offer him are _interesting_ to him. At the same time, Even devours culture with his entire being. He loves immersing himself in art and architecture and music and everything the city is overflowing with.

It means neither of them get bored.

It means – despite Isak’s somewhat lazy nature – they can spend the day doing these kinds of things without either of them complaining about wanting to go home or chill at the beach instead.

And it’s _fun_. They keep a running commentary, trading facts wherever they go. Even tells him about Picasso’s life and Isak tells him information about half the animals they encounter when they go to the zoo.

It’s a fulfilling day and it just makes it even clearer to Isak that he wants this.

It’s not just him living out his sixteen-year-old self’s fantasy, it’s not because they’re not in Norway, it’s because something between him and Even _clicks_.

It always has.

*

**_September 2015_ **

Isak is struggling with his locker for approximately the ten millionth time and it’s only the second week of school – he’s seriously considering asking the caretaker to assign him a new one – when a shadow falls over him.

It’s not Jonas because Jonas would’ve announced his presence before he even got this close. Isak balks at the thought of having to make conversation with some stranger. What if it’s the person who owns the locker beneath his and he’s blocking their way? Shit, they’re probably _pissed_ -

“Need some help?”

Isak’s head snaps up and his gaze lands on a tall – so tall, holy shit – boy leaning on the lockers beside his own. He’s fucking gorgeous and the rational part of his brain is registering that he’s not supposed to think about boys like that but the rest of his brain is a little busy short-circuiting. The boy’s blond hair is swept up in a quiff, sunglasses hooked in the collar of his t-shirt and making it droop to expose his collarbones, and his denim jacket looks like it was fucking made for him.

The stranger’s smile deepens and it’s only then that Isak realises he’s staring. He promptly closes his mouth and shakes his head to dispel the thoughts currently running rampant in his mind. “Sorry, what?”

“Do you need help opening your locker?” the boy clarifies, amusement making his eyes sparkle and making Isak’s cheeks flush a deep red.

“Oh. Uh-“ Isak looks back to his still-closed locker and debates the merits of accepting help. He figures he probably already seems pathetic in the eyes of the other boy so he decides, _fuck it_ , if it keeps him here for a few more seconds.

“It’s kind of jammed,” he explains helplessly.

The boy nods, gesturing for Isak to step back and then swiftly punching the locker door as soon as he does. To Isak’s shock, it swings open without an issue.

“Thanks,” he replies absently, staring at his open locker in disbelief.

“No problem,” the boy shrugs with a careless smile. “I’m Even, by the way.”

“Isak,” he mumbles, shyly meeting the boy – _Even’s_ – eyes again.

“Are you a first year?” Even asks, raising his eyebrows in a way that shouldn’t look as charming as it does.

“Uh yeah,” he replies stiltedly, trying to be as casual as possible when he follows it up with, “Are you?”

Even chuckles and Isak honestly thinks he might be ascending right now. “Nah, second,” Even answers and _of course._ There’s no way another first year would look like Even does.

“Cool,” Isak nods for lack of anything else to say. Even smiles at him again and there’s something knowing in his expression, something that makes Isak feel exposed.

“Well,” Even says, blowing out a breath. “See you around, Isak! Let me know if you ever need help with your locker.” With that, he offers Isak a smile and wink and then he’s disappearing through the double doors.

Isak gapes after him, only turning back to his locker when Even is finally out of sight.

Holy shit.

*

On Isak’s ninth day in Barcelona and seventh day with Even they’re lounging on Even’s balcony, basking in the last bit of sunshine before the night air sets in. It’s then that Even brings it up.

“Were you with anyone after I left?”

Isak turns his head away from the view over the balcony wall to meet Even’s curious gaze – curious and a little bit of something else. “Like, in a relationship with someone?” he asks.

Even nods silently.

Isak picks up his beer, rolling the bottle between his hands to give himself something to do before he answers. “No.”

“Seriously?” Even asks and he sounds so disbelieving it pulls Isak’s gaze back to him.

“I hooked up with people,” he amends. “And I tried dating some of them but nothing ever really lasted longer than a couple of weeks.”

“How come?” Even says it quietly, wondering.

Isak shrugs, blowing out a breath. “I don’t know.” _Lies_. He does know. “I never really found anyone I liked, I guess.”

The silent understanding in Even’s expression makes the dread of actually admitting it out loud feel worth it.

There’s a beat of silence between them and then Isak asks the question that’s been plaguing him for days. “What about you? Anyone after Sonja?”

Even had been in a relationship with Sonja when he and Isak first met. (Isak can still remember how monumentally crushing it’d felt when he’d first met her.) But they’d broken up in the middle of Isak’s first year, months before Even moved away.

Even makes a face at her name but shakes his head. “Nah. I wasn’t in a good place mentally for a relationship when I moved and I haven’t been in any one place long enough for a relationship since I’ve been travelling.”

_Until now_ , the desperately hopeful part of Isak thinks.

“It’s weird,” Isak blurts out when he’s been staring into Even’s eyes for too long, recalling their conversation from a couple of days ago.

Even startles, face scrunching up in confusion. “What is?”

Isak gestures vaguely with his hand. “That we liked each other back then and didn’t see each other for two years yet still ended up here.”

The corners of Even’s mouth begin to turn up and Isak continues before he can stop himself.

“Would we still be here if you hadn’t moved?”

“Maybe,” Even replies after a moment. “But we might’ve spent the past two years together and this could’ve been a holiday to celebrate your graduation instead.”

Isak smiles slightly, heart clenching at the thought of having had Even with him the whole way through school. Through _coming out_. How different things could’ve been. “Maybe in a parallel universe,” he says eventually.

Even grins, expression bright as he nods in agreement. “A universe where my charm actually works on you when I talk to you that day at the lockers,” he says with a laugh.

But Isak frowns. “You were flirting with me at the lockers?”

“Well I was _trying_ to,” Even answers sardonically, with a roll of his eyes. “But you looked kind of freaked out so I backed off. I’d been looking for an excuse to talk to you all week and you just shot me down.” He says it dramatically, hand over his heart in mock offense, but Isak’s mind is stuck on the first part of the sentence.

“You’d seen me before that day?” he asks in confusion.

Even only nods, smiling softly. “I saw you the first day of school.”

“Oh.” The word slips out of him involuntarily but he’s having a hard time processing. Even saw him the first day of school? Even saw him first?

“And here I am three years later,” Even continues playfully, reaching out to touch a hand to Isak’s cheek. "Finally won you over.”

Isak’s not sure if that’s an entirely accurate description of what happened but, right now, being with Even sure as hell feels a lot like winning.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six days.
> 
> There are six days until Isak goes home and he still hasn’t asked Even what his plans are. When he was changing his flight he’d managed to grab a seat on the same plane as Even so he knows they’re both flying into Oslo at least. He’s just not sure what’s going to happen after that.
> 
> Steeling himself, he decides it’s time to finally bite the bullet and just _ask_. What’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh so we're nearly there!!! i'm sorry this chapter's a little shorter than the others but i wanted to get it out before friday when the final clip of the episode inevitably kills us all askdjaha
> 
> like chapter 3, beware of the flashback scene ;)
> 
> Thank you, as always, to [Maria](https://evakshalla.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with the Barcelona knowledge!!! And as usual, buds, you can find me at [ littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)
> 
> only one more to go!!!! enjoy <3

Six days.

There are six days until Isak goes home and he still hasn’t asked Even what his plans are. When he was changing his flight he’d managed to grab a seat on the same plane as Even so he knows they’re both flying into Oslo at least. He’s just not sure what’s going to happen after that.

Steeling himself, he decides it’s time to finally bite the bullet and just _ask_. What’s the worst that could happen?

 _Even could leave you_ , a voice in his head whispers.

He shakes his head, swallowing down the bitter taste in his mouth the thought elicits. Things are good between them now – more than good. They’re…perfect, really. They’ve explored Barcelona from top to bottom, they’ve talked for hours on end about everything they’ve missed, they’ve kissed more times than Isak can count and he just- he’s _happy_. He’s so, so happy and he doesn’t want to let go of that yet.

So he forces himself to get out of bed and walk into the living room where he knows Even is probably waiting with breakfast.

And Even’s there but he’s not alone. Isak hears voices as he ambles down the hall, brow furrowing in confusion. They don’t know anyone here, how the fuck could someone be in their apartment? As he gets closer he realises he recognises the voice, face blanking out in surprise when he finally rounds the corner.

And then he’s being greeted with the sight of Even’s parents’ smiling faces on the laptop screen.

They don’t immediately spot him since he’s not in view of the camera but Even hears him approach. He looks away from the camera to give Isak a bright smile in silent greeting, effectively ignoring whatever his parents are saying to him.

“Even, are you even listening?” he hears Even’s mom ask in that same admonishing tone he remembers from first year – when they’d hang out at Even’s and she’d chastise him for leaving all his stuff in the hallway. God, Isak didn’t realise how much he actually missed her?

“What are you looking at?” Even’s dad cuts in. “Is Isak there? Isak?”

Even’s laugh rings out in general quiet of the room, no doubt in response to the wide-eyed look of horror on Isak’s face. But then his laugh is gentling to a soft smile and he’s saying, “Come say hi,” and it sounds like the sweetest request Isak’s ever heard. Isak’s feet carry him to the couch of their own accord and before he knows it he’s squishing in between Even and the armrest with a bashful expression on his face.

“Halla,” he says, ducking his head at the knowing smile Ann, Even’s mom, greets him with.

“Oh Isak, it’s been so long!” she exclaims, a tilt of sentimentality to the look on her face. “You look so grown up!”

He laughs uneasily, feeling his cheeks heat up at the sound of her gushing voice.

“And so handsome too!”

And yep, he’s definitely blushing.

Even’s father smirks at him, deciding to add to the conversation and effectively saving Isak from further embarrassment. Isak always did like him. “It’s good to see you again, Isak,” he says sincerely. “We couldn’t believe it when Even told us he’d bumped into you.”

Ann nods fervently in agreement. “After all this time! And in Barcelona, of all places! What are the chances?”

“Been asking myself that question every day for about eight days now,” Even laughs, fixing Isak with a beaming smile and placing a warm hand on his back. The touch shouldn’t make Isak relax as much as it does.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around it honestly,” Isak admits shyly, glancing in Even’s direction.

“I can imagine,” Ann replies. And Isak knows she knows – if she didn’t before, him walking out of Even’s bedroom in only a t-shirt and boxers surely gave him away – and the accepting expression on her face makes his throat feel thick with emotion.

They talk for a while; he updates them on his life and what he’s doing and it’s honestly just nice to hear their voices. When things weren’t so good in his own house he used to spend a lot of his time at Even and Jonas’ places before he moved in with Eskild. Even’s mom never asked why but he had a suspicion she always knew. She’d never let him leave without dinner and wouldn’t bat an eyelid if he ever stayed the night.

He’s missed them and he doesn’t expect to feel like that but that same, familiar pang is there in the pit of his stomach as he says his goodbyes. Even promises to call them again in the next few days before they go home and it serves to remind Isak why he came out here in the first place.

“Mm good morning,” Even says when he’s shut the laptop, pulling Isak closer with the hand on his waist to kiss his cheek. He seems to notice something’s wrong, however, and immediately leans back when Isak doesn’t melt into his touch like normal. “Everything okay?”

Isak stares steadfastly at the coffee table, trying to remember what he’d wanted to say before he came into the living room earlier. His mind is blank though – just a bundle of white noise that’s making him panic.

Say it. Just fucking _ask him_.

“When we go home,” he begins stiltedly, hesitantly meeting Even’s eyes. “I- what are your plans?”

Even blinks, the tiniest crinkle appearing between his eyebrows and making Isak’s heart thump uncomfortably in his chest.

“Well,” Even answers after a too-long pause. “I mean, I’ll have to go home and see my parents for a little while before university starts.”

Isak nods. So Even is definitely going to college– _where_ , is the next question.

“So, back to Bergen then?” Isak asks, mouth so dry it’s almost impossible to get the words out.

Even’s, “yeah,” is so quiet Isak barely hears it.

The smile he offers is as feeble as they come but it’s the best he can do with his insides crumbling.

“We’ll figure it out,” Even assures him, and Isak lets his soothing tone wash over him, closing his eyes and leaning his temple against Even’s.

“It’s gonna be fine, baby.”

Isak opens his eyes at the name, drawing back to meet Even’s gaze. “Baby?”

Even smirks and Isak is relieved to feel some of the tension break when he does. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you call me baby the other night when you wanted me to come back to bed.”

Isak opens his mouth and closes it again, retort lost somewhere in his throat. “I was half-asleep!” he protests weakly. “I can’t be held responsible for what I say then.”

Even gives him a sceptical, “Uh huh,” refusing to look away from Isak’s face until he cracks and lets his smile take over. And then, within an instant, he’s ducking in to seal their lips together in a spine-tingling kiss. Even’s fingers graze over his cheek when they pull away and the casual intimacy of the touch is enough to make Isak’s insides dissolve.

“Let’s go out for breakfast this morning,” Even suggests and Isak is helpless to deny him when he smiles like that.

So they go out and eat breakfast on a veranda overlooking the beach and Isak tries not to feel like there’s a clock slowly counting down to zero hanging over his head.

*

**_November 2016_ **

Isak has been waiting at the tram stop for ten minutes when he finally gets the text from Jonas to say he’s not coming. Apparently he forgot he’d already made plans to meet Eva’s mom tonight. And like, it’s fine. He knows how important it is for Jonas to finally meet Eva’s mom and the two of them have been having problems so it’s great to see them getting back on track. So Isak would be completely willing to let this one slide.

Except.

Except now he has to go to this party alone. And deal with Even and Sonja. _Alone_.

He just- he _can’t_ be around them. He’s completely given up on trying to convince himself his feelings for Even don’t exist – they do and his chest concaves every single time Even looks his way. He supposes the one saving grace is that they don’t seem to be getting along very well recently. He’s noticed them fighting a lot and Even frequently glaring down at his phone whenever he’s texting her. _And he shouldn’t even feel vindicated about that_. But he can’t help it.

He just- he wants him.

He trudges to the party with his foul mood festering and by the time he’s through the front door he can feel his irritation reaching new heights. He makes a beeline for the kitchen, hoping there’s still some beer lying around and, _of course_ , the first people he sees are Even and Sonja.

When he gets over his initial urge to flee the room he realises they seem to be arguing about something. They’re locked in a silent staredown but Even must catch sight of him out of the corner of his eye because he looks up. The way his expression instantly transforms into a smile shouldn’t make Isak knees weak but it does. He very subtly puts a hand down on the counter to keep himself steady.

“Isak! You made it!” Even exclaims enthusiastically, stepping purposefully around Sonja to pull him into a hug.

Isak meets Sonja’s gaze over Even’s shoulder and the absolutely seething look on her face is the only thing that keeps him from hugging back properly. Even doesn’t really seem to mind though. “Want a beer?” he offers as soon as he releases him.

“You can have Even’s,” Sonja pipes up from behind him. “He’s done for the night.”

Even cranes his neck – to glare at her, Isak assumes – before moving to the fridge to find an unopened can. “Here,” he says with a small smile, pressing the can into Isak’s hand.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, glancing apprehensively from Even to Sonja. He feels incredibly awkward; it’s abundantly clear he arrived in the middle of their fight and they’d been nowhere near resolution. So now the three of them are just standing here, uncomfortably avoiding one another’s gazes and fuck, why didn’t he just stay home?!

Sonja disappears eventually, muttering something about going to find one of her friends and then Isak is left alone in the kitchen with Even.

Great.

They’re silent until Isak can’t stand it anymore and asks, “Everything okay between you?”

Even gives him a look and yeah, okay. Stupid question.

Even sighs, staring down at the beer can in his hand. “You know we’ve been dating since we were like fifteen?”

Isak does know, Sonja’s told him before. He doesn’t need the reminder. But he nods anyway.

Even blows out a breath, directing his gaze to the ceiling instead. “She’s great but lately- lately I’ve been feeling like we’re growing apart.”

Isak’s heart thuds to a halt in his chest. Does that mean-

“We keep fighting and she’s being so- I don’t know, _controlling_?” Even continues, unaware of Isak’s inner turmoil. “I feel like I can’t breathe around her anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Isak murmurs because he genuinely is. He might want Even and Sonja to break up for selfish reasons but he doesn’t like the thought of Even being sad, no matter what the cause.

Even gives him a helpless smile and shrugs his shoulders. “Just the way it goes sometimes, I guess.”

They don’t get to say anymore to one another before some of Even’s friends barrel into the kitchen and something about the way Even immediately masks his frustration doesn’t sit right with Isak. It shouldn’t be that easy for him to hide what he’s feeling.

The rest of the night passes by uneventfully and Isak spends the majority of it propping up the wall and nursing a beer. He talks to a few people in his class but with Jonas absent and Even missing he’s not exactly enjoying himself. When he spots Even and Sonja on the dancefloor very clearly after making up his interest in staying here for a second longer plummets into negative numbers.

They’re dancing, circling each other, and kissing. And if Isak were to be objective he could probably admit it doesn’t look as enthusiastic as normal but the sight still makes his stomach roil uncomfortably. He fucking hates feeling jealous – he hates how hopeless and desperate his crush on Even feels, hates how badly he wishes it was him Even was holding. He just needs to leave, stop torturing himself by watching them, but then-

Even’s kissing Sonja, swaying her in time with the music. He’s kissing Sonja but then he opens his eyes.

And they land on Isak.

He doesn’t stop kissing her. In fact, if anything, he probably deepens the kiss but his eyes are trained firmly on Isak. Full of something Isak doesn’t fucking understand.

He’s rooted to the spot, breath caught somewhere between his lungs and his throat, mouth dropped open in some wordless reaction. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to _do_. He doesn’t know if anyone is watching them and seeing this – he’s not sure he particularly cares right now. Even’s eyes are burning and Isak’s insides are on fire and this _means something_.

Even turns away when the song ends and Isak’s breath rushes out of him like he’s been sucker-punched.

What the fuck was that.

*

Isak’s mind is foggy.

Even’s hands are tugging on his hips, wrinkling the fabric of his t-shirt where it’s clenched between his fingers. They’re pressed flushed together, hips still swaying absently in time with the beat and Isak’s fingers are threaded in Even’s hair, pulling tight every time Even’s tongue slides against his own.

The club is stiflingly hot around them, the heat of hundreds of other bodies making the air feel heavy, and Isak can’t _breathe_.

It’s not like the first night – when two and a half years of pent up tension had finally burst the moment they got their hands on each other – it’s a different kind of headiness. An anticipatory electricity in their veins that promises _more_ as soon as they get home.

It’s the prelude.

They part for a breath but they’re foreheads are still crushed against each other, hot pants of air rushing over one another’s tingling, swollen lips and just making Isak itch for more. Breathing is overrated anyway. Their lips catch, barely, and no, that’s not enough. Isak noses closer again, brushing his mouth over Even’s once before his teeth are sinking into Even’s plush bottom lip. He can’t hear the noise Even makes but he can feel the vibration of it against his mouth and it has him trembling all the way down to his toes. Even chases his mouth within milliseconds of Isak releasing him and Isak honestly isn’t sure how much longer he can last like this.

They kiss until the trapped air in Isak’s lungs completely evaporates and it’s only then that Even moves to smudge drawn out kisses along his jaw. Isak’s keeps his hand in Even’s hair, leaving out a harsh breath and blinking the spots out of his eyes. Somewhere between Even migrating from his jaw to his neck Isak registers what song is playing.

He stills, hand in Even’s hair going slack. Even notices his unresponsiveness almost instantly, drawing back and looking at Isak’s face with a frown.

Isak meets his gaze, mouth curving up in a disbelieving grin. “Do you know what song is playing?” he says into Even’s ear.

Even gives him a weird look before putting his lips to Isak’s ear and responding with, “Some Robyn song?”

Isak laughs, shaking his head. He cups Even’s jaw, pulling him closer to speak in his ear again. “This was the song playing when you eye fucked me while making out with Sonja at that party in first year.”

Even freezes, leaning back and staring at him with wide eyes. “I didn’t think you remembered that.”

Isak scoffs. “Are you kidding me? You almost gave me a heart attack, how the fuck was I supposed to forget that?”

A smile flits across Even’s face and all of a sudden he’s in Isak’s space again, fingers trailing over his neck and into his hair, nose brushing against Isak’s in a feather-light touch. “How about I kiss you the way I wanted to kiss you that night then?”

Isak swallows hard, hands twisting in Even’s t-shirt as he tilts his head up in a silent request. He just about catches the brief up-turn of Even’s mouth before he’s closing the distance between them. And Isak feels it, the shift in the kiss, the purpose behind all of Even’s movements now, the little hint of desperation from both of them.

It’s enough to make the ground shake.

It’s enough for Isak to get lost in.

So he does.

*

On their fourth last day in Barcelona they decide to go to Park Güell.

It’s mostly so Even can take pictures but Isak can’t deny it’s a stunning place to visit. The architecture is unlike anything he’s ever seen and he finds himself snapping a few pictures to send to Jonas and the boys as he looks around.

He’s intending on sending a Snapchat of the giant mosaic lizard to Magnus with the creative caption of “This is you,” when Even gets in the way of his shot. And then he decides taking a picture of Even with his hair falling over his face and his sunglasses perched on his nose and a camera around his neck is probably better than any statue he could photograph.

He takes the picture before he can think too much about it, quickly saving it to his camera roll before throwing the temperature filter over it – he doesn’t want to look _too_ desperate – and sending it onto the boys.

Within seconds he gets a reply from Jonas asking if the temperature is meant to denote the weather or Even’s hotness.

Isak hates him.

“What are you so busy doing on your phone?” Even asks when Isak is in the middle of answering Mahdi’s reply.

“Just snapchatting the guys,” he says with a shrug, smiling tightly and hoping Even didn’t actually catch him earlier.

But Even just gives him a cheerful smile in return and comes to stand by his side. “Ah, let me say hi!”

Isak is ready to take a selfie of the two of them before he realises he hasn’t opened Magnus’ reply yet. He taps Magnus’ name without much thought, almost dropping his phone when the picture loads. It’s Magnus’ wide-mouthed grin which would be fine except his caption reads, “OMG EVEN!!!!!!!! ISAK TELL HIM I MISS HIM #EVAK”

He hastily locks his phone and stuffs it in his pocket but Even’s hand on his shoulder prevents him from walking away like he so desperately wants to. Fuck, this is embarrassing.

“Isak Valtersen, were you taking pictures of me?” The teasing tone of Even’s voice both coaxes a smile out of Isak and makes him want the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

He rolls his eyes, meeting Even’s gaze with a false-superior look. “You got in the way of my shot. I was trying to take a picture of the lizard,” he sniffs.

Even steps aside with barely concealed mirth in his eyes, gesturing to the lizard in question. “Well, by all means! I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

He raises an eyebrow at Isak in challenge when he makes no move to take the picture and they’re locked in a staredown for approximately thirty seconds before Isak sighs in defeat. Even laughs, eliminating the space between them again and draping his arm over Isak’s shoulder.

“You were taking pictures of me,” he says delightedly, nuzzling Isak’s cheek and making Isak’s lips twitch. “You _like_ me.”

Isak rolls his eyes for the second time in as many minutes and cranes his neck to look at Even’s smug expression. “You’re so weird.”

“Admit it,” Even persists cheerfully. “You like me,” he singsongs, jostling Isak’s shoulder slightly and peppering his cheek with kisses.

“No I don’t,” Isak replies haughtily, even though his pupils have probably turned into literal hearts from seeing Even’s smile up close.

“Say it,” Even urges, words muffled against Isak’s cheek. “Say you like me.”

Isak huffs, angling his body to turn into Even and meet his gaze. Even stills, waiting for his response.

“I like you,” he says softly.

Contrary to what Isak expects, Even doesn’t say anything. But his smile – god, his _smile_ – is as soft as the Barcelona breeze brushing over his skin and enveloping him in warmth. Even nudges their noses together once, unbearably gentle, and then captures Isak’s lips in a chaste kiss.

The look they share when they break apart is something Isak doesn’t think he’ll forget any time soon. There’s a… _sureness_ to it, a solidity to it that he thinks might not have been there before.

“Let’s take some real pictures now,” Even says when the moment passes, though his smile remains. “No creeper ones when I’m not looking.”

Isak elbows him but allows Even to lead him to up the steps and up to the terrace so they can sit on the long-winding mosaic bench that gives them a view of the entire city.

They take a few selfies but Even eventually manages to foist his camera off on some tourist so they can get some pictures with the view in the background. Somewhere in the middle of the several pictures being snapped of them Even leans in to kiss his cheek and it shouldn’t make Isak’s heart swell as much as it does. When they’re looking back over the pictures a moment later after Even’s camera has been returned Isak says, “I want a copy of that one,” when Even pulls up the picture in question.

Even looks over at him, expression soft and fond as he bumps their shoulders together. “You’re getting copies of all of them,” he promises. “…Just as soon as you send me the picture of myself that you sent to the boys.”

Isak groans, burying his face in his hands and leaning heavily against Even’s side. Even’s arm winds around his waist and he feels a firm kiss being pressed to his cheek and Isak has decided he’s not living without this. Even if Even is going back to Bergen and he’s going to Oslo, he doesn’t care.

He’s not letting this go.

*

On their third last night they go back to the restaurant they had dinner in on their first day.

The atmosphere is just like Isak remembers it, warm and friendly and made all the more inviting by Even’s presence.

“So what do you feel like doing tomorrow?” Even asks while they wait for their main courses to arrive, ankles tucked against Isak’s under the table.

Isak blows out a breath, shrugging his shoulders. “I think we’ve officially seen every inch of Barcelona there is to see.”

“We could go to Sitges,” Even suggests. “You know it’s the gay capital of Spain.”

Isak chokes on his drink, quickly setting his glass down and bringing his napkin to his mouth to stifle his laugh. “I can’t believe it took you almost two weeks to bring that up.”

“You already knew?” Even exclaims, face falling in disappointment.

“Eskild informed me as soon as I decided to go to Spain,” Isak replies bemusedly. “He told me I wasn’t allowed to come home until I found myself an attractive, young Spaniard to make me loosen up.”

“What about a pale, Norwegian you haven’t seen in two years?” Even asks playfully. “Is that an acceptable substitute?”

Isak ducks his head, pointing his bashful smile down at the table instead of at Even. “You’ll have to ask him.”

“I’ll do it right now,” Even announces and Isak’s head snaps back up to see Even taking out his phone. He starts typing after a second and Isak kicks him under the table.

“What are you doing?” he demands incredulously. “Don’t get Eskild involved! I’m already never gonna hear the end of this when I get home!”

Even sets his phone down on the table, looking up at Isak with a careless smile. “Sent.”

“You’re gonna regret this,” Isak warns him and it probably should sound menacing but he thinks it mostly comes out long-suffering.

Even’s grin says he doesn’t regret it one bit.

They’re in the middle of their main course when Even’s phone pings and he immediately drops his fork to check it. Isak watches as he unlocks the screen, face unreadable as he scans whatever Eskild’s reply is until he lets out a barking laugh and passes the phone to Isak.

Eskild’s reply is mostly him yelling in capslock and too many emojis but Isak thinks it’s meant to be supportive. The number of heart eyes emojis and rainbows would suggest so.

“You and Eskild text just like each other,” he huffs, passing the phone back to Even.

Even snorts, returning to his food. “How?”

“You communicate almost exclusively through emojis that make no fucking sense.”

“Hey! I used to send you the heart emoji all the time!” Even protests. “That one makes perfect sense.”

“I guess it does,” Isak admits begrudgingly, hoping Even will attribute his reddening cheeks to the heat inside the restaurant.

It’s been eleven days though so he thinks Even can probably tell the difference by now.

They split dessert since neither of them have enough room for a whole one – and Isak’s travelling fund is dwindling _fast_ – and it’s right around then that the live music begins.

Isak is content to watch people dancing, mostly children dancing with their fathers or older couples just like before, until the song changes and he finds he recognises it. He doesn’t _know_ it because it’s Spanish but he definitely remembers it. It’s the song Even had made him dance to on the first night.

Even turns to him, a slow smile spreading across his face. “They’re playing all our songs this week.”

Isak scoffs. “Call Your Girlfriend is not our song and I don’t even know what this song’s _called_.”

Even laughs, pushing himself to his feet. “Who cares, you’re dancing with me.”

Isak doesn’t bother resisting. He knows there’s no point – and he doesn’t really want to anyway. He takes Even’s waiting hand and stands up, meandering away from their table until they reach the dancefloor. One of Even’s arms slides around his waist while he takes Isak’s hand with the other and he begins to move them in time with the beat.

It’s just as ridiculous as the first time. Even doesn’t have the rhythm to dance to this kind of music and Isak’s dancing usually takes the form of him bobbing his head but Even’s nothing if not enthusiastic. He twirls him and Isak suspects it has more to do with Even wanting to make him laugh than because it suits the flow of the music.

“You’re a shit dancer,” Isak informs him once he’s got his arm securely around Even’s shoulder again, letting out a laugh at the affronted expression on Even’s face.

“Excuse me, you’re one to talk!” Even argues. He dips Isak at that exact moment and it’s definitely payback. They probably look like a mess but Isak can’t deny the little thrill he feels when Even reels him back up and he stumbles, knocking his forehead against Even’s gently and suddenly standing too close, chest to chest. It takes a second for his heart to kick-start again but then Even kisses his smile and settles for swaying them. It’s too slow for the beat of the song but Isak doesn’t really care anymore.

He props his chin up on Even’s shoulder, turning to kiss over his neck and cheek every so often. And if he could bottle this feeling and take it home with him he would.

He might just have to make sure he takes Even home with him instead.

*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don’t go out for dinner on their last night.
> 
> Even suggests it but the thought of having to share Even with anyone tonight – even faceless strangers who most likely won’t interact with them – makes something seize in Isak’s chest. Even’s going to be _gone_ tomorrow and who the fuck knows when Isak’s going to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh here we are!!!! the last one!!!!
> 
> I need to say a million thank yous: first to, [Maria](https://evakshalla.tumblr.com/) for being so kind and helping with all the Barcelona knowledge. And also the biggest thank you to [Jenny](http://dahlstrom.tumblr.com/) and [Top](http://softnorwegians.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to whine at them pretty much the entire time I wrote this. You're all stars! <3
> 
> All I'm gonna say in regard to the first 1.75k of this chapter is that I listened to high for this on a loop while writing and that it lives up to the mature rating...so bear that in mind wkjdshksjadh
> 
> Lastly, thank you to every single one of you who's read this. Your enthusiasm for this story has made me happier than I could possibly say and I appreciate all your kind words so much <3 I hope this last chapter has been worth it, enjoy :')

They don’t go out for dinner on their last night.

Even suggests it but the thought of having to share Even with anyone tonight – even faceless strangers who most likely won’t interact with them – makes something seize in Isak’s chest. Even’s going to be _gone_ tomorrow and who the fuck knows when Isak’s going to see him again. They’ll be in the same country at least, but that’s stopped them before…

He shakes his head. It won’t be like that this time. They’ll make it work. They can take the train, alternate weekends, skype. They’ll figure it out; they _have_ to. Because Isak’s not letting this go.

Not this time.

So when Even asks if he wants to go out for dinner Isak stands up and strides into the kitchenette, pulling a frozen pizza out of the icebox and sticking it in the oven. Even watches him silently, eyes following Isak as he crosses the room again. He doesn’t stop until he’s right in front of Even and even then he simply climbs into Even’s lap, hands fitting to Even’s neck, foreheads rolling together. “We’re staying here,” he says resolutely and then he’s urging Even’s lips up to meet his.

It’s not the lazy, languorous kisses they’ve been sharing all week – those kisses said they had all the time in the world.

Well, time’s up now and Isak plans to steal as many kisses as he can before they touch down in Oslo tomorrow.

It turns heated almost instantly; Even’s hands slide beneath his t-shirt and play across his back, pressing their chests together, while Isak’s knees squeeze his waist. Their kisses alternate – between long, drawn out ones where they can’t bear to detach mouths for longer than a second and shorter, harder kisses, pressing over and over again like they’ll leave an imprint.

The oven timer is the thing that separates them in the end.

Their eyes meet and a silent conversation passes between them.

_Later._

_Later_.

Even gently shifts him off his lap and stands up. Isak watches him walk to the cupboards and pull out two plates, watches him grab the kitchen towel to take the pizza tray out of the oven, watches him grab two glasses for drinks, and he _aches_. Because it’s been two weeks and all of this already feels so familiar.

He can _see this_. Even in the kitchen in the kollektiv, cooking their dinner so they can have a Saturday night in. And Eskild would poke his head in and tease them but ultimately leave them be because the sight is such a regular occurrence it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore.

He can see the life he could’ve had with Even if everything in first year hadn’t happened. He can see what they could have if they were both staying in the same place once they get home.

And something inside him cracks at the thought that it won’t always be like that.

Even wordlessly hands him a plate when he returns to the couch, setting Isak’s drink down on the coffee table. They sit at opposite ends of the couch with their legs tangled in the middle and neither one of them says a word the entire time they’re eating but their eyes don’t leave each other for a second.

They finish eating at the same time, plates being pushed onto the coffee table almost in challenge.

There’s a single second where they’re both entirely still, breaths bated as they watch each other.

It’s a single second.

And then they’re moving.

They crash together somewhere in the middle of the couch – up on their knees, one of Isak’s legs falling to the floor, Even’s hands clutching his face, Isak’s hands clutching Even’s arms, lips crushed together so hard it’s almost painful. Or maybe that’s just the feeling in Isak’s chest.

It’s frantic and by some silent agreement they manage to stand. Isak stumbles backwards, Even’s hands holding him steady as he walks blindly back through the apartment in search of the bedroom. They get as far as the wall right outside the bedroom door before they pause. Even crowds him against the wall, arms lining up with Isak’s as they’re gently pushed against the wall’s surface, chests connecting, then hips, then foreheads, then lips.

The kiss is _devastating_ and Isak can feel himself let out a little whimper when Even’s tongue works over his own.

Even’s hips shift at the sound, only serving to remind Isak of the hardness in his sweatpants – he’s pretty sure he’s been that way since they were kissing on the couch waiting for the pizza.

“Even,” he breathes, dragging his lips away with a ragged puff of air. His head thunks back against the wall with a soft thud and he flutters his eyes open, meeting Even’s heated gaze.

Even closes the gap between them once again – not that there was much of a gap in the first place – nose gently nudging against Isak’s. They stare at each other while Isak tries to get his breathing under control and then Even whispers, “Bedroom?”

Isak throat bobs and he nods slowly, before everything accelerates again.

Even takes exactly one step back, reaching for his hand and drawing him inside the room. It doesn’t take much for their mouths to find each other again and then they’re fumbling, hands tugging at fabric and worming their way under hems to pull their t-shirts up over their heads. Isak staggers back a few steps until he feels the mattress hit the backs of his knees and then he’s pulling Even with him and letting himself fall.

Metaphorically, physically, completely.

He lands with a soft bounce on the bed and Even’s body is covering him instantly. Even is everywhere – kissing him _everywhere_. His cheek, his jaw, his throat, a quick detour back up to his lips, and then down to his collarbones.

Isak is stretched taut beneath him, air rushing out of him in a gasp when Even’s mouth closes over his nipple. He lets out a soft, “Faen,” and he can feel it when Even smiles, hands reaching out so he can curl his fingers in Even’s hair.

Even continues kissing down his chest, languid, smudging brushes of lips that make Isak feel like he’s going to shake out of his skin. He pauses when he gets to the waistband of Isak’s sweatpants, nosing over the sensitive skin of Isak’s stomach and making him clench his fingers tighter in Even’s hair.

“Baby,” he exhales, sounding far too close to a whine but he thinks he might be too far gone to care.

He feels it when Even glances up at him so he forces himself to open his eyes and meet his gaze. The blue of Even’s eyes has been swallowed by pupil and his mouth is dropped open in what could almost be a smirk.

“What d’you need?” he murmurs, mouth pressing into the soft skin beneath Isak’s bellybutton while his eyes remain firmly trained on Isak’s face.

The look between them is burning and Isak finds his voice just long enough to whisper, “Touch me.”

Even’s breath hitches but he raises his hands to Isak’s waistband, fingers hooking under the fabric to pull it down. Cool air sends goosebumps erupting across Isak’s skin in the half a second Even moves away to discard of his pants and underwear but then Even is on top of him again, searing their mouths together in a kiss that has Isak’s eyes rolling back in his head.

Even drags his mouth away from him with an inelegant, “Get the lube,” as he works his way back down Isak’s body. And there’s something so normal about it, it makes the tension momentarily break and his lips tug up in a breathless laugh. He reaches a hand out to get the nightstand drawer open, fumbling around until he feels the familiar bottle. He drops it on the bed and goes back to search for a condom; he barely has his fingers closed around it before Even is swallowing him down and making Isak choke on his own tongue. He hastily drops the condom on the bed, fingers twisting in the sheets instead to give him something to hold onto.

He doesn’t realise Even’s picked up the lube – too consumed with Even’s mouth and Even’s _tongue_ – until he feels a slick finger pressing against his entrance. In an instant, his legs slide down the bed, his mouth drops open and his eyes drift shut. And the next ten minutes are a lesson in remembering how to breathe.

Even works him open slowly, fingers prodding and teasing, while he mouths at Isak’s cock, mouth straying every so often to worry the skin on the inside of Isak’s thighs. It’s too much stimulation and Isak doesn’t know how he’s expected to hold off but just when he thinks he can’t take anymore Even pulls away.

The loss makes him feel hollow inside but before he can say anything Even sinks down to kiss the last remaining, ragged breaths from his lips while he rolls on the condom. They’re mouths move lazily against one another and Isak hooks an arm around Even’s neck to hold him in place.

Even’s, “’got you, baby,” is mumbled into his mouth and then he’s pushing inside and Isak’s vision is whiting out.

His fingers dig into Even’s shoulder while he adjusts and Isak doesn’t think he could keep track of what happens after that even if he tried.

Even rocks into him, hard and deep, his forehead pressed firmly against Isak’s. Looking at him is almost too overwhelming to bear but looking away is even worse; so Isak looks at him, drinks him in, lets Even press their tangled fingers into the mattress either side of his head and lets every noise get lost to the space between their mouths.

Everything that’s gone unsaid the past few days pours out of them here. The way they cling to each other, the way they kiss a little harder when they work up the energy to attach their mouths, the way Even doesn’t bother changing the angle to increase the pace, just stays pressed as close and deep as possible to Isak, touching him everywhere.

It’s too fucking much and for the briefest second Isak has the horrible feeling that he’s going to lose him. That this is it, this is the last time.

But then Even is whispering his name reverently and biting down on his lip at the exact same time his fingers close around Isak’s cock and he’s _gone_.

Tumbling over the edge with a sharp gasp, going rigid in Even’s arms before melting into the mattress.

Even thrusts into him one, two, three times before he follows, face buried in Isak’s neck and Isak’s hand threaded through his hair.

Isak’s not sure how long they lie there before they drag themselves to the shower – which they end up staying in until the water runs cold, too preoccupied with wandering hands and brushing their swollen lips together until they’re tingling.

When they’ve finally dried off they go back to bed. It’s nowhere near late and the sun is still is clinging to the last shred of brightness in the sky but there’s nowhere else either of them would rather be right now.

They lie on their sides, facing one another, and it’s so similar to their first night Isak feels a lump form in his throat. He focuses instead on cataloguing all the details of Even’s face; there’s something comforting about knowing Isak’s kissed almost every inch of him. If he looks close enough he thinks he can almost see the marks his kisses have left, hidden just beneath the surface of Even’s skin.

Even’s thumb skims over his cheek and he’s not smiling but his eyes are. “I’m so happy you were on that platform that day.”

“Imagine if I’d been standing a little further down,” Isak whispers.

“Or I’d gotten the metro five minutes earlier.”

Isak shifts a little bit closer, reaches out a leg to tangle with Even’s under the thin blanket. “We would’ve bumped into each other somehow.”

Even smiles for real this time. “You think so?”

Isak hums in agreement, fingers reaching out to dance along the ball of Even’s shoulder. “At the beach or something. Or maybe you would’ve found me in Sitges.”

Even laughs, not too loud, just right for the quiet of the room. “Eskild would’ve had a field day.”

Isak’s mouth quirks at the thought. He can imagine his reaction perfectly. “Nah,” he answers eventually, palm sliding over Even’s shoulder to trail down his back. “I like this version.”

“I like _you_ ,” Even says quietly and the earnestness in his expression is almost enough to make Isak’s eyes well up with tears. Instead he settles for shifting closer still and burrowing himself in Even’s chest. Even’s arms come around him in an instant, running parallel over his back and cocooning him in warmth.

Even’s lips brush against the crown of his head and Isak sighs.

The countdown above his head is getting louder.

*

They don’t sleep that night.

They have sex. Again. Because trying to keep their hands off each other is futile when they won’t be able to touch each other for god knows how long after tomorrow. When they’ve showered for the second time Even grabs the blanket from the bed and they go out onto the balcony.

Even sits on the sun lounger, Isak between his legs, and they wrap themselves up in the blanket and one another’s arms and listen to the crickets. It’s cold but not as cold as Isak had been expecting – he’s not sure he can feel it with the heated skin of Even’s chest pressed against his back.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Isak mumbles at one point. And he doesn’t really mean it because he’d miss his friends and his life and the cold but he thinks Even knows what he means. He wants to stay in this bubble – just them, no responsibilities, no distance. Just them.

Even’s words are muffled by Isak’s shoulder when he speaks but Isak still hears them clear as day. “This has been the best two weeks of my entire life.”

Isak leans his head back on Even’s shoulder to meet his gaze and he thinks his eyes might be glistening a little bit but Even’s seem to be too so he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, he puts a hand to Even’s jaw and guides him down into a gentle kiss.

It’s a kiss that breathes reassurance while simultaneously being filled with longing.

It’s _Don’t let me go_ at the same time as it’s _We’ll be okay_.

It’s enough for them to make it through the night.

*

The taxi drive to the airport in the morning is a quiet affair.

Isak sits with his head on Even’s shoulder while Even pulls Isak’s hand into his lap and plays with his fingers. Isak’s phone keeps pinging with messages from his friends arranging plans for a night out to celebrate him coming home but he ignores them for now, too preoccupied with committing the feel of Even’s shoulder under his head to memory.

He knows he’s being a little bit dramatic. He knows they’ll still see each other somehow but things just feel so up in the air right now. No matter what, it’ll be different to the last two weeks. It’ll be travelling hours to see each other and shitty skype connections and Isak waking up _alone_. So he thinks he’s allowed to be a little bit melancholy about it.

He’s just not ready to miss Even yet.

Once they arrive at the airport checking in and going through security is an irritating nuisance that just takes away from time he could be spending with Even. But after what seems like forever, they finally make it through to the departure lounge. They wander idly through the shops but neither of them are all that interested in buying anything – they’d already bought presents for everyone back in Barcelona. (Isak has eleven magnets in his suitcase for his friends and fuck them if they’re ungrateful; they know he had better things to be doing the past two weeks than shopping for _them_.)

They have something to eat in McDonalds and, for once, even a Big Mac can’t lift Isak’s mood. Even seems to realise because as soon as they’re finished he drags them over to their gate and makes Isak sit down in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. But then he puts an arm around Isak’s shoulder and just like that, Isak is back in his favourite spot with his head on Even’s shoulder. It makes the tension in his back relax somewhat and he lets out a tired sigh.

“What’s going to happen?” he asks.

“What’s going to happen is we’re going to get on the plane and we’re gonna ask the nice person in the seat next to mine if they would please move to seat 32A so we can sit next to each other and then maybe when no one’s looking, we’ll sneak into the bathroom and join the mile high club.”

Isak snorts, turning his face into Even’s neck. It’s not what he’d meant when he’d asked the question but the answer makes him smile nonetheless. “We’re too tall to fit in the bathroom stall at the same time.”

Even waves his free hand dismissively. “We just have to get creative.”

Isak huffs a laugh, rolling his eyes in a manner that’s far too fond – it’s a good thing his face is still hidden against Even’s neck so he doesn’t see it. “I’m not breaking my collarbone just so we can have sex on a plane.”

“Collarbone?” Even asks, intrigued. “Kinky.”

Isak elbows him weakly but it quickly turns into a hug, bringing his other arm up to lock around Even’s middle. “Maybe you’d be worth breaking my collarbone for,” he admits quietly.

He feels Even laugh, shoulder shaking under Isak’s weight. “I’m honoured,” he replies with a soft kiss to the top of Isak’s head.

When they board the plane the businesswoman who’s supposed to be Even’s seatmate actually _does_ agree to swap when they ask and Isak almost kisses her in thanks he’s so grateful.

The first hour of the flight is spent sharing a pair of headphones and listening to music on Even’s phone but when his battery starts to flash Isak reaches for his bag under his seat to dig out his laptop. They balance it between their tray tables, plug in the headphones, and then Even scrolls through Isak’s movie collection until he finds something he deems good enough.

If Isak’s honest he’s not even paying attention to what they’re watching. He’s much more content tucked into Even’s side with Even’s arms around him. Even’s fingers card through his hair for almost the entire film and it’s the only thing that lets Isak know he’s also not paying attention to what’s happening on screen.

Even always goes into a trance when he watches films, completely incapable of focusing on anything but the story that’s unfolding in front of him. The fact that he keeps touching Isak says he’s also using the film as a poorly disguised distraction.

In the end Isak lets himself fall asleep, the fact that he’ll get to wake up in Even’s arms one more time outweighing the fact that he’s missing out on a chance to talk to Even for a little bit longer. There’s not much for them to say to each other right now anyway.

*

Isak feels his heart drop out of his chest the minute the plane touches down in Oslo. He clutches Even’s hand tightly in his all the way to baggage claim, squeezing tighter to compensate for the way he’s starting to lose his grip on his emotions. His eyes are burning and he knows it’s only a matter of time before he breaks down and starts crying.

Whenever he chances a glance at Even he finds him with his teeth sunk into his bottom lip and a frown etched in his face and he thinks he might be feeling the same thing. They make it through arrivals in silence and Isak knows his friends are waiting for him somewhere and that Even has a train to catch and that this is it.

It’s time to say goodbye.

They turn to each other in some wordless realisation and Isak’s knees almost give out when he sees the longing in Even’s eyes.

That’s what does it, in the end.

He takes one look at Even and Isak’s vision is suddenly blurry, tears streaming down his cheeks faster than he can think to wipe them away.

“ _Isak_ ,” Even croaks, voice hollow and pained as he drops his suitcase and pulls Isak into his arms.

They hug and Isak thinks if they hold each other tight enough they might just meld together. Even’s arms are secure around him but still so, so warm and comforting. Isak buries his face in Even’s neck, getting the collar of his t-shirt all stained with tears but if the wetness on his own jaw is any indication, he might not be the only one crying.

“It’s only for a little while,” Even is whispering in his ear, voice tremulous but still full of certainty. “Just a little while. It’s not forever, I _promise_ it’s not forever.”

And that’s it, really, isn’t it?

That’s what’s making this so hard. Because they’ve been here before and that time it felt like it was. Isak had the world pulled out from underneath him and without any warning, Even was gone without a trace.

But this is different. This _has_ to be different. They’ll be okay.

Isak draws back and the moment he does Even’s hands flit to his face, cupping his cheeks and brushing away stray tears. Even’s own eyes are glassy and it just makes Isak well up all over again but he swallows down the lump in his throat and nods his head in an attempt to seem braver than he feels.

“It’s not forever,” he whispers in agreement – not sure if he’s trying to reassure himself or Even.

Even’s forehead falls against his own and Isak’s breath hitches over a stifled sob. Almost in response to the sound, Even brushes his nose over Isak’s, so gentle Isak feels it all the way down to his toes. He closes his eyes against the swell of emotion in his chest, just allowing himself the moment to feel Even close.

Their kiss is careful and drawn out, a soft pressure to keep them both grounded, a promise of more to come.

“I’ll skype you the second I get home,” Even murmurs, still close enough that his lips bump over Isak’s when he speaks. “And text you the entire time I’m on the train.”

Isak squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to keep his emotions under control for just a few more minutes. He can break down properly when Even is gone. Right now he just needs to make sure he gives Even a good goodbye.

So he reaches up, hands fitting to Even’s neck, and leans back enough to look him in the eyes. “I’d live the last two years without you all over again if it meant I still got these two weeks with you,” he says, infusing his words with as much quiet conviction as he can muster. “I’m so happy I found you again.”

Even’s throat bobs and his mouth drops open – almost looking like Isak took his breath away. His eyes search Isak’s face and then he’s surging forward and crushing their mouths together once more.

It’s a desperate kiss – full of everything they’ve said and everything they haven’t. It’s a kiss worthy of a reunion in a foreign country.

They break apart too soon and Even looks regretfully at the clock hanging on the wall above their heads. “I have to catch my train,” he says, voice hoarse and making Isak’s chest _ache_.

Isak nods, blinking away the tears that have gathered in the corners of his eyes once again.

“I…,” Even begins before trailing away. He squeezes Isak’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Isak smiles weakly, whispers, “I’ll see you soon,” and tries not to feel like his stomach has bottomed out when Even’s hand slips out of his.

Even walks away backwards and Isak almost wishes he’d turn away – watching him leave is _agony_.  Eventually though, he does have to turn around and Isak quickly loses sight of him in the crowd. He holds it together while he makes his way towards his own exit, lasting until he sees his friends all standing in a cluster with a “Welcome Home, Isak!” banner before he breaks.

Jonas and Eskild get to him first and all Isak can think when they wrap their arms around him is that they’re not the right arms.

*

**_May 2016_ **

Even’s phone goes to voicemail for what feels like the thousandth time and Isak resists the urge to throw his phone at the wall. He knows Even’s listening to the messages because his inbox still isn’t full – and Isak has definitely left enough messages for it to be full. He just- he doesn’t understand.

Everything had been _fine_ – well, not with Isak; Isak’s life has been pretty shit, honestly. But things between _them_ were fine. And then Even just, _disappeared_.

Okay, it isn’t that simple.

Even – or, not Even because Isak is convinced it had to have been a hack – wrote some stuff on the Revue’s Facebook wall (some stuff that didn’t make all that much sense and some _bad_ stuff) and now he’s just gone. All his social media has been deleted, he stopped showing up to school, and he’s not answering his phone.

At first, Isak thought he was just embarrassed and taking the day off to let the rumours settle. But one day turned into two turned into a week and he still hasn’t heard anything from Even. He’s tried calling around to his house but no one answers no matter what time he shows up at. He’s even tried enlisting Vilde’s help but all she does is regurgitate some nasty rumours about stuff Even apparently did before they’d started at Nissen.

It’s all bullshit. Isak knows it’s bullshit; Even’s not like the person everyone’s trying to make him out to be.

Isak considers his phone and the thought comes to him. There’s one person he hasn’t tried to call, one person who honestly probably hasn’t spoken to Even since January but anything’s worth a shot at this point.

He dials Sonja’s number.

She answers on the second ring with a wary sounding, “Isak?”

“Hi,” he greets quietly. He’s always thought Sonja’s known about his feelings for Even; she’d get this look in her eyes sometimes like she could tell.

“Why are you calling me?” And the wariness is still there but there’s something else too, like she’s bracing herself for something.

“Um, Even hasn’t talked to you, has he?” he asks weakly, trying to keep the wobble out of his voice. Fuck, he just wants to know if he’s _okay_. “It’s just- something happened and he hasn’t come back to school and he won’t answer his phone.”

Sonja is quiet on the other end of the line and Isak counts her breaths until she speaks again. “Isak,” she says gently. “Even moved.”

Isak feels the walls cave in around him. “What?”

“He- they moved yesterday,” she tells him and it sounds like it pains her to say it.

He blinks rapidly, shaking his head. That doesn’t make any sense. “To _where?”_

“Bergen, I think,” she says sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Isak can’t breathe. He can feel a sob building in his throat and he doesn’t want Sonja to hear but he also doesn’t think he can swallow it down.

“I know you loved him,” she says and it’s too soft, too cautious, and he can’t handle this right now. He can’t-

“I have to go,” he says hurriedly, quickly hanging up the phone and throwing it down on the mattress.

He stares down at for a moment, at his tiny mattress in his makeshift bedroom, in the basement of some guy he met in a bar at three in the morning, and he’s never felt quite like his life is falling apart the way it does right now.

He doesn’t stifle the sob this time, he just lets it come. What else can he do?

Even’s gone.

*

Isak is _moping_ and he knows he is.

It’s his first day of university and he should be excited – he is but he’s mostly put out that Even still hasn’t replied to his text from this morning.

The last week has been…something. They’re managing pretty okay. They’ve skyped every single day – normally for hours on end; Eskild keeps complaining that it’s like he’s still gone since he spends all his time holed up in his room. And they call and text throughout the day and Isak can admit it’s not necessarily as heartbreaking as it had felt the first day but it still fucking sucks.

He sees Vilde and Eva holding hands and Sana and Yousef sharing those private smiles and it’s not fair because he _has_ that but it’s currently about 500km away. He knows once they both settle in they’ll figure out a routine and it’ll become easier but it doesn’t change the fact that right now Isak feels terribly lonely.

He checks his phone again but Even _still_ hasn’t replied.

He knows he needs to relax – Even’s probably at uni himself, or moving into his new apartment or something. He only text him an hour ago before his first introductory lecture, it hasn’t even been that long. But now Isak has two hours off until he’s expected to be at his next lecture and he wants to talk; he wants to tell Even about his day so far.

As if reading his mind, his phone suddenly starts ringing and Even’s name appears on the screen.

Finally.

He quickly slides his thumb across the screen and puts his phone to his ear. “Hey!” he greets, feeling slightly breathless at the prospect of hearing Even’s voice.

“Halla,” Even replies and Isak can hear the smile in his voice. It makes his own lips tug up in response. “How’s your morning been?”

Isak shrugs before he remembers Even can’t see him and then starts walking towards a bench to sit down. “It’s been good, just had my first lecture but we were mostly going over the syllabus and stuff.”

Even hums and Isak imagines him nodding. “Right, and that’s in Blindern, yeah?”

Isak’s frowns in confusion. How the fuck does Even know that? Isak’s sure, out of all their conversations the last few days, the location of the Science department hasn’t come up. “Uh yeah?”

Even hums again. “And what are the chances you’re sitting on a bench right now?”

Isak freezes, slowly raising his head. Standing probably about two sets of train tracks’ distance away, amidst the shuffling crowds of people, holding a phone to his ear and wearing a mischievous smile, is Even.

 _Even_.

Isak’s mouth drops open in surprise and Isak can hear Even laugh through the receiver at the same time he watches his eyes crinkle.

“Even,” he whispers, heart hammering in his chest as he stands up.

“Don’t move,” Even tells him quietly, a delighted lilt to his voice. “I’m coming over to you.”

And Isak knows it’s supposed to be a cute call back to the day on the platform but _fuck that_. He hangs up the phone and stuffs it in his pocket before running at full speed until he crashes into Even. He does it with enough force that Even stumbles back a few steps but he laughs as his arms wind around Isak.

“What the fuck,” Isak says in disbelief, burying his face in Even’s neck and breathing him in before leaning back. “What the fuck?!”

“Surprise,” Even says with a grin.

Isak shakes his head, hands latching onto Even’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. Even smiles into it, kissing him back enthusiastically, and jesus christ Isak’s never known a kiss to feel like home but he can’t think of any other way to describe it.

Even is warm and soft and nipping playfully at Isak’s bottom lip and fuck, _he missed this_.

“I missed you,” he breathes, pressing his face close to Even’s and nosing at his cheek. Inserting himself back under Even’s skin, right where he belongs.

“I missed you too,” Even murmurs, placing a delicate kiss on his temple, his cheek, his lips.

Isak sighs contentedly, fingers playing with Even’s hair right where it curls at the nape of his neck. “What are you doing here?”

Even suddenly looks nervous – or not nervous, _sheepish_ maybe. “So I have to tell you something.”

Isak feels a flare of panic in his chest and immediately pushes it down. Even meets his gaze, taking a steadying breath. And then he’s shrugging his shoulders and offering Isak a helpless smile.

“I’m not going to university in Bergen.”

Isak pauses, waiting for the words to sink in. When they do, he tries desperately not to get his hopes up. “So,” he says cautiously, weighing the word on his tongue. “Where are you going?”

Even’s face lights up in a grin and Isak’s heart is beating so loudly he’s sure Even must be able to hear it.

“Here,” he whispers.

Isak lets out an incredulous laugh when the words hit him, forehead bumping against Even’s and hands clutching Even’s jaw as he tries to contain his reaction. “ _Seriously?”_

Even nods, biting back a smile and darting in to steal a kiss. Isak melts with it, back bending as Even’s finger press between his shoulderblades.

“Since _when?”_

Even’s expression turns sheepish again. “Since always.”

And, what.

Isak’s eyes widen and he draws back. “ _What?”_

“I wanted to surprise you!” Even insists instantly, holding Isak closer like he thinks he’s about to break out of the circle of his arms.

“You knew the whole fucking time?!” Isak demands, smacking his shoulder. “I was a fucking wreck last week!”

“I know,” Even says and there’s a whine in his voice. “Do you know how hard it was not to tell you when you were looking up at me with those sad, puppy eyes?”

Isak rolls his eyes to cover his blush, reaching out and shoving Even’s shoulder again. “You’re the fucking worst.”

“Stop abusing my shoulder,” Even says amusedly, hands running soothing circles over Isak’s back. “I was being romantic.”

Isak rolls his eyes again. “Which movie did you steal that from?”

Even beams, bringing their foreheads together again so he can nudge Isak’s nose with his own. “ _Ours_.”

Isak’s breath hitches in spite of himself and he surrenders completely when Even pulls him into another drawn out kiss.

“So you’re staying?” he asks when they pull apart, eyebrows raised.

Even nods. “Moved in with Mikael yesterday. Which is _conveniently_ only one tram stop away from your apartment.”

“Convenient, huh?” he asks, suppressing a laugh when Even nods and starts dropping kisses all over his cheeks.

“Happy now?” Even asks, words mumbled into Isak’s cheek.

“I mean it’s not Barcelona, but I’ll take it.”

Even pulls away and raises his eyebrows at him, huffing a laugh when Isak only smirks at him. “This is better,” he says.

Isak appraises him. “How come?”

“Because it’s not just for two weeks.”

No. It’s forever.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I really hope you liked it :')
> 
> As always, buds, you can find me at [ littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :) <3


End file.
